Call it what you want
by RosseDiRousseau
Summary: Una historia, donde la comedia y el romance estan a la vuelta de la esquina, referencias a las canciones de The Beatles, Rolling Stones, Foster the People, asi como de la serie Kuroshitsuji
1. No es lo que parece

Caminaba presurosa, entre empujones e insultos, atravesando aquella bulliciosa avenida. Maldijo el momento, en que esa mañana decidía, utilizar tacones, controlando el impulso de quitarse los zapatos ahí mismo y arrojarlos a la acera. Conteniéndose, debía llegar lo antes posible, aunque eso significara torcerse los tobillos en su loca carrera.

Y no era para menos. La forma en la que le suplico que se vieran, a sabiendas de su horario laboral, solo podía indicar una cosa: estaba en problemas… de nuevo.

Verifico por enésima vez la dirección, suspiro al menos se encontraba en la calle indicada. Aminorando el paso se dirigió al sitio de encuentro, evitando la tentación de mirar por los elegantes escaparates, después de todo se encontraba en la zona más elegante de Londres. La ansiedad por encontrarse con su excéntrico amigo, no la dejo ver el desnivel, con el cual tropezó. El esguince, le provoco tal dolor, que lanzo una maldición.

Cuando volteo la mirada, el letrero "Broka Bistrot" sobresalió, de la fachada gris.  
-Este debe ser el lugar-pensó aparentando en su caminar, ya tendría tiempo de desquitarse, siempre y cuando el aun estuviera esperándola

Si le hubieran dicho que ese sitio, era un restaurante, no lo creería. Unas campanillas, le dieron la bienvenida, parecía como si entrara en una antigua casona, al estilo victoriano. A punto de sentarse en un vistoso taburete, una voz por detrás suyo la sobresalto

-Disculpe señorita, ¿tiene reservación?-escucho de una mesera, con cara de pocos amigos  
Con la mente en blanco, no supo que responder, hasta que reacciono

-no, pero alguien me espera, creo-respondió de manera distraída

-y bien podría decirme el nombre…-continuo la malhumorada mesera

-Knox, Ronald Knox-dijo la chica, un tanto apenada, por lo que acaba de pronunciar

–por favor que haya dicho su verdadero nombre, que de por si es ridículamente extraño, o lo matare esta vez-pensaba entrecruzando los dedos, en tanto la mesera revisaba una lista

-Ah si, aquí esta, deje la conduzco-sin esperar se adelanto, la aludida tuvo que acelerar la marcha, los comensales, que tenían una conversación animada, la interrumpieron, cuando ella paso a su lado. La mesera, subió por una estrecha escalera, los cuchicheos se hicieron presentes, hasta que llegaron al final de un pasillo, desde el cual no se percibía ningún otro sonido.

Abriendo una magnifica puerta antigua, una deslumbrante habitación, lucio ante sus ojos. El piso en tonos sepia, simulaba un tablero de ajedrez, hacían juego las paredes  
esplendorosamente tapizadas. Obras de arte, dignas de un museo, se encontraba colgadas, un hermoso vitral, dejaba entrar la luz, que jugaba con las motas de polvo. Una puerta daba hacia un balcón, por lo que la habitación, estaba aparentemente desocupada

-si gusta esperar, regreso en un momento-indico la mesera, el reojo que le dedico, causo un malestar interno en la joven visitante.

Esperando a que saliera, se dejo caer ruidosamente sobre un sillón blanco. Frente a ella se encontraba una mesa, con una hilera de vasos, y una botella de vodka.

Aunque tenía calor, no podía quitarse el deslucido abrigo, ya que fue tanta su prisa, que aun vestía el uniforme, amarillo mostaza, del restaurante en donde trabajaba. Se acomodo hacia atrás el cabello, que siempre lucia despeinado, odiaba eso pero le gustaba su cálido tono caramelo.

-de saber que me haría esperar…-dijo para si misma, quitándose la zapatilla izquierda. Un gesto recorrió su rostro, el tobillo lucia hinchado, y un horrible color morado, parecía extenderse

-pero ya verás cuando te vea-dijo recostándose, tenia sed, pero sabía que descorchar la botella, en ese lujoso lugar, sería equivalente a una semana de su sueldo, aunque el hielo derritiéndose, y la temperatura la invitaban a desembolsar esa fuerte suma.

Decidida tomo la botella, pero en vez de abrirla, la paso por su frente, bajándola hacia el cuello, el escalofrió recorrió, todo su cuerpo, un suspiro de satisfacción salió de los labios.

-de alguna manera debo sacar provecho de esto-dijo regresándola a su cubo con hielos derretidos

Desabrocho un par de botones, tanto del abrigo, como de la blusa, aliviando momentáneamente aquel bochorno, en tanto se abanicaba. Tomo un hielo, repitió la operación, las gotas resbalaban por su rostro. El frio contacto, la hizo olvidar momentáneamente el porqué estaba ahí.

La preocupación de saber en qué embrollo estaba Ronald, venía desde días atrás. El que antes era el rostro de la alegría, lucia agotado y fastidiado. Semanas antes, se había mudado a otro departamento, perdiéndole la pista. Apenas si cruzaban palabra, cuando se veían en la universidad, y sus saludos se limitaban a monosílabas.

Estaba en el restaurante, tomando una orden, cuando el celular vibro de manera constante. Al ver el número, se disculpo, retirándose a la bodega.  
-Ayuda-escucho una voz lastimera

-¿Ronald? Pero ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto ella asustada

-por favor, por lo que más quieras, debes venir, es cuestión de vida o muerte-sollozo el chico

-estas demente, ahora estoy muy ocupada-contesto enojada.

-esta bien entiendo, aunque pensé que éramos amigos-escucho en un tono de puchero que conocía perfectamente.

-ah, sabes que no tengo dinero-dijo la chica tratando de sonar calmada

-lo sé, pero no es necesario, te lo explicare en cuanto llegues-con un tono de voz alegre, sabía que había conseguido su objetivo.

Le dicto apresuradamente la dirección, la chica, tuvo que salir argumentando una emergencia familiar. Sabía que las horas extra la esperaría el resto de la semana.

Seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando deparo en un espejo, colgado al lado opuesto de donde ella se encontraba sentada. Un par de ojos, le devolvieron la mirada, pero fue la sonrisa sarcástica, lo que hice que se sonrojara hasta la medula espinal. Volteo bruscamente, buscando al dueño de ese reflejo.

-adelante, prosigue-le indico el joven, quien parecía muy entretenido.

-pero ¿desde hace cuando estás ahí?-pregunto la chica, cubriéndose dramáticamente el pecho.

-desde antes que llegaras-miro un reloj de bolsillo, sin darle importancia a la pregunta

-y se puede saber, ¿Por qué diablos no avisaste?-le grito la chica, que lucía un tic nervioso.

-es que me pareció tan interesante el espectáculo, que decidí no interrumpirlo, y tal vez disfrutarlo-una sonrisa lasciva se dibujo en los labios de aquel hombre desconocido, al tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo.

El chico avanzó, aún conservaba la sonrisa burlona en el rostro. De cabello azabache, un repentino viento jugaba con el largo flequillo. Un discreto pero elegante sacó gris, una bufanda negra rodeaba su cuello, así como un sencillo jersey blanco, junto con unos ajustados jeans de mezclilla, completaban el atuendo. Pero era la mirada, que infundía esa aura, que solo podía resumirse en una palabra: irresistible.

La chica totalmente apenada, trato de incorporarse, apoyándose en el pie lastimado, el dolor recorrió su semblante, incluso algunas lagrimas brotaron al instante.

-tranquila yo no muerdo, ¿tanto miedo tienes como para huir de mi en ese estado?-pregunto divertido,

-déjalo en mis manos, te hare sentir mejor- coloco sus manos en los hombros empujándola suavemente hacia el sillón, la chica francamente asustada lo miraba confundida  
Sin encontrar un lugar para estacionarse, recorría buscando un sitio libre. Miraba exasperado el reloj plateado, estaba retrasado por más de media hora

-esto me costara más de lo que tenía planeado-tronando los dedos impaciente, cuando un conductor se le adelanto. Levantando el dedo medio, le hizo saber su disgusto.

Sin darle tiempo al Valet parking, solo le arrojo las llaves, tomo una maleta y colgándose su cámara al cuello, corrió hacia la suite que con tanta anticipación había reservado. Para lograrlo, había tenido que hipotecar su preciado Mini Cooper. Pero sabía que valdría la pena.

Acomodándose las gafas, blanquinegras, se acomodo la camisa escocesa, que contrastaba con los ajustados skinny jeans, que eran del mismo tono que sus converses favoritos.  
Entro estrepitosamente al lugar, la misma mesera que recibiera antes a su amiga, tuvo que hacerse a un lado para no tropezar con él.

-soy Ronald Knox, reserve la suite, ¿dígame hay alguien esperándome?-pregunto agitado, tratando de respirar

-un joven…-no escucho lo demás, corrió hacia la segunda planta del edificio

-m*****, ahora me cobrara el doble, maldita sea tenía que pasarme todo hoy, primero la lente se descompuso, la idiota esa me cancela a último minuto y ahora esto-pensaba mientras de un portazo ingreso a la habitación.

Los gemidos invadían la habitación, mientras que una figura se movía en el sillón  
-basta, eso me lastima-escucho una voz femenina, que él conocía

-lo siento, ¿Fui demasiado brusco?-le contesto una voz más grave

-muy bien, prosigue, pero esta vez hazlo más despacio-dijo la chica, un tanto irritada

-eres un poco masoquista, me gustan esos juegos-la voz masculina dijo en un tono sugerente

-ah cállate y prosigue-lo que hubiera hecho el otro, provoco un grito ahogado en la fémina  
-mmm es tan húmedo, que ya no sirve deberé deshacerme de el-lo que parecía una prenda blanca, fue arrojada, cayendo justo en el rostro del recién llegado.

-PE PE PEROOO ¿QUÉ CARAJOS ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ?-grito alejando el trozo de tela, con una mueca de asco y desprecio.

-¡RONALD!-grito la chica, totalmente sonrojada y agitada, el acompañante de esta dio un grito de dolor

-¡PENYYY! NUNCA PENSE QUE FUERAS TAN FÄCIL, ASÍ YA NO ME SRIVES- iracundo el rubio, tiro la maleta hacia el sillón.


	2. Salvados por la campana

Agachando la cabeza, esquivo el golpe traicionero. Ronald, arrepentido de tal acto impulsivo, se acerco a verificar si no había causado ningún daño, palideciendo al ver sangre deslizándose del rostro de su otro invitado.

-Oh Jesus Tap Dancing Christ-exclamo el rubio, llevándose ambas manos hacia el rostro

-¿Qué demonios te sucede?- Penny, haciendo a un lado al recién llegado, tomo una de las servilletas, acercándose para limpiar la herida

-lo siento, ¿Jude?. O ¿Cuál era tu nombre?-bruscamente pasaba el pañuelo, mirando furiosa al recién llegado

-descuida, no fue tu intención-dijo el aludido, quitándole el pañuelo, limpiándose el mismo la comisura de sus labios.

-es que, ustedes, esos ruidos, yo, ¡ARGH!-Ronald trataba de disculparse, manoteando, el otro chico permanecía impasible, pero Penny era otro asunto

-si solo me hiciste venir, para hacer estas ridiculeces, vete al demonio- haciendo caso omiso trato de incorporarse, y dando zancadas, o se pretendía, ya que cojeaba, se alejo en dirección a la puerta.

-no, detente, te necesito-grito Ronald arrojándose literalmente sobre ella, la gravedad, hizo que ambos cayeran, uno encima del otro. La chica arrastrándose, parecía decidida abandonar el edificio, aunque fuera sobre su estomago.

-aléjate de mi, depravado, no me dejas respirar-dijo ella, golpeando con el codo en el estomago.

-Penny, esa no es la forma de comportarse de una dama-el pelinegro, se había mantenido al margen, conteniendo la carcajada de ver tal situación, sobre poniéndose decidió, ayudarla, tratando de quitar de encima al imperioso rubio, quien se aferraba a ella como quien se sujeta a una roca a punto de caer por una pendiente.

-WOW, WOW OYE DEJA DE TOCAR AHÍ ESA NO ES MI CINTURA-Penny saco las manos entrelazadas de Ronald, y dándose la vuelta tomo un mechón de su pelo, tirándolo suavemente.

-eres un idiota, vengo desde el otro lado de la ciudad, me he torcido el pie-tiraba mas del cabello a medida que hablaba

- Y perdí un día de trabajo, ¿Crees que con tanto estrés, me darían ganas de co…?-Ronald cubrió sus oídos, evitando escuchar esa última palabra

-Ya entendí, basta no sigas- retrocediendo sin darse cuenta, tropezó contra el sillón, tan pronto como había caído, se levanto, acomodándose las gafas, se hinco dramáticamente, junto a Penny, quien ayudada por el misterioso acompañante, estaba de pie.

-yo no lo digo por ti, Penny, querida, amiga, más que una amiga, mi hermana, lo decía por el-señalando al tercero, quien solo arqueo las cejas

-a él no lo metas, por tu culpa y tu mente sucia, por poco le rompo la nariz-miraba al pelinegro, quien aun lucia un débil rastro carmesí.

-y tu ¿qué pensarías, si escucharas gemidos?-Ronald seguía en la misma posición, con la mirada baja, parecía incomodado ante esa pregunta

Intercambiando miradas, la primera se sonrojo levemente, mientras el otro esbozo una sonrisa coqueta

-veras, mi perspicaz compañero, algo de lo que piensas es cierto, pero debo agregar, que el honor, de nuestra hermosa acompañante, aun no ha sido mancillado- el pelinegro rodeo por los hombros a Ronald, levantándolo

-bueno, al menos por mi parte, puedo asegurarte-concluyo palmoteando uno de sus hombros

-lo que realmente sucedió, en esta tranquila y calurosa tarde de verano fue lo siguiente-el pelinegro parecía un narrador, quien acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, continuo su relato

-después de que ayudara gentilmente a sentarse a la joven Penny, debido a la herida causada en su afán por encontrarse con su amigo, decidí como un caballero que soy, ayudarla en tal predicamento-tan concentrado estaba, que no percibió la mirada de incredulidad, de su improvisado público.

-para poder relajar un poco el ambiente, descorche la botella, sirviendo para ambos, lo acerque hacia ella, pero supongo que es tan educada, lo rechazo amablemente-esas últimas palabras las recalco burlonamente, ya que en realidad la chica, ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra en esos momentos.

Como una escena de televisión se recreaba ante sus ojos.

-ya te lo dije, no te hare daño, y te pido una disculpa-el chico extiendo su mano en señal de saludo

La chica, aun desconfiada, estrecho su mano, sacudiéndola

-¿me podrías conceder tu nombre? Así sabré como llamarte desde ahora-dijo el chico, sonriendo

-pues me llamo Penny Lane -contesto la castaña desprendiéndose de él, y recibiendo al fin la bebida

-¿En serio? Entonces yo me llamo Maxwell o si prefieres Jude-contesto el pelinegro

-Este cretino, ha de creer que estoy bromeando, bien le seguiré el juego-pensó la chica, mientras de un solo sorbo despacho el contenido del vaso

-Creo que a ti te quedaría mejor Sargento Pimienta, no hay más adecuado que ese-dijo ella depositando el vaso en la mesa

-Sera Sargento Pimienta entonces-el pelinegro, sirvió generosamente devolviendo el vaso a Penny

-y bien Sargento Pimienta ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-en un momento, el chico se reclino hacia ella, apartando el cabello de su rostro, ella con la respiración agitada se dispuso a apartarlo, cuando él se volvió a su posición original

-te diré, que al menos no tenía tanta prisa como tú, Penny Lane, debe ser algo muy importante para tener esto en el cabello y no notarlo-le mostro una pequeña rama

-caramba, de seguro es cuando tropecé con el desnivel-contesto apenada, sin darse cuenta Sargento Pimienta estaba de cuclillas examinando su pie.

-esa herida si no la tratas, se complicara-en un rápido movimiento, la despojo de la zapatilla. Presionando, la chica dejo escapar un grito

-no te preocupes, es algo sencillo, tengo el remedio perfecto para esto-tomando uno de los cubos de hielo, lo envolvió con una servilleta. La acerco al pie lastimado

-esto dolerá un poco, pero después te sentirás mucho mejor-la chica muda de la impresión, trataba de mantener la mirada fija en aquellos seductores ojos, que denotaban un extraño brillo carmesí, Sargento Pimienta comenzó a frotar de manera circular.

-pero, ¿Por qué haces esto?-pregunto Penny, quien no pudo seguir manteniendo la mirada  
-digamos, que mi negocio, el hacer sentir como una reina a una dama, es mi mayor prioridad-continuo con su labor, parecía entregado a tal acto

-¿Qué tipo de negocio es ese?-pero por respuesta recibió un breve apretón alrededor de la herida

-uno en el que estas manos, pueden ser unas verdaderas herramientas de placer-la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, parecía ser la reacción deseada, ya que el pelinegro, sonriendo ampliamente, parecía un lobo, acorralando una desprevenida presa.

-o si claro, estoy deseosa de ver en acción, "esas herramientas" mágicas-dijo la joven sarcásticamente, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, el pelinegro soltó una risita

-lástima que este tipo de servicios, no sean gratuitos, mi joven dama, pero podría darte una degustación-dibujando el contorno de la pierna con uno de sus dedos

-y quizás no sea suficiente con un solo bocado-susurro, el pelinegro ahora con ambas manos, alrededor del tobillo.

-¿Así? Tiéntame, tal vez me deje llevar por el deseo-dijo ella en tono sugerente, buscando fastidiarlo. Lo había conseguido, ya que el no respondió y continuo masajeando, pero ahora con más fuerza

-basta, eso me lastima-dijo ella, cubriéndose la boca, ocultando los gestos de dolor

-lo siento, ¿Fui demasiado brusco?-el pelinegro parecía complacido, ante eso

-muy bien, prosigue, pero esta vez hazlo más despacio-Penny, adivinando el juego, parecía irritada, ante el lascivo comportamiento

-eres un poco masoquista, me gustan esos juegos-apretando cada vez más fuerte, aunque los dedos cada vez se alejaban mas del tobillo, subiendo suavemente por la pantorrilla

-ah cállate y prosigue-sonrojada, trataba de alejar aquellas manos escurridizas, un nuevo apretón, la hizo desistir

-mmm es tan húmedo, que ya no sirve deberé deshacerme de él-arrojando la servilleta, Penny vio como ahora, acercaba lentamente sus labios, en eso escucho a Ronald, provocando ante la reacción, un puntapié, en pleno rostro del pelinegro, causando una leve hemorragia.

Regresando al presente, la chica suspiro, sabía que de alguna forma, su rubio amigo, había interrumpido, esa situación.

-en resumidas cuentas, Sargento Pimienta, amablemente, me ayudaba con mi pie herido-dijo ella jalando las mejillas de Ronald, lo que pareció aliviar la tensión entre ambos

El carraspeo del pelinegro, los hizo girarse, con reloj en mano, parecía indicar algo a Ronald.

-Por mí no hay problema la cuenta sigue corriendo-Penny intrigada decidió no preguntar pero se hacia una idea del oficio de su peculiar acompañante

-¿Sargento Pimienta? Maldito bastardo, deja de hacerte el tonto-sacando una cajetilla de cigarros de su bolso, se dispuso a fumar uno

-Entonces, ¿Me harás el descuento o no?-pregunto Ronald, agitando el cigarrillo en el aire, regando la ceniza por todo el piso

-sabes perfectamente, que cobro 500 sin excepciones-declaro el pelinegro

-500 por una sesión, eso es demasiado-exclamo Penny, impresionada ante esa cifra

-¿Sesión?, no querida, por hora es el monto estipulado-Micheal se había servido otro tanto de la botella

-IMPOSIBLE, ESO ES LO QUE YO GANO EN UNA SEMANA-quien ya no cabía en sí, el chico ante ella, debía ser alguien muy cotizado

Ronald empezó a vaciar la maleta, sacando desde maquillaje, luces y otras curiosidades  
-Bien, ahora toma esto y cámbiate-era tal su estupefacción, que no sintió cuando Ronald, le entrego un diminuto vestido negro

-¿Qué yo qué?-dijo ella aun distraída, mirando la casi imperceptible prenda

-este es el principal motivo, por el cual te hable, la modelo que había contratado, cancelo en el último momento, solo será un par de tomas-Ronald continuaba sacando cosas

-o sea que ¿QUIERES QUE POSE JUNTO A EL?-grito ella turbada

-no tomara más de una hora, por favor, es necesario para mi performance, necesito llevar el portafolio a primera hora-Ronald se acerco a ella con gesto implorante

-es que, como no soy una belleza, y no sé nada de modelaje, podría estropearlo-Penny trataba de encontrar alguna excusa perfecta, pero solo encontraba que entre más hablaba mas tontas sonaban

-Penny, solo esta vez, si logro que acepten mi trabajo, me contratara una de las más importante firmas, te lo ruego, hazlo por nuestra amistad-el chico parecía a punto de llorar, ante eso, la chica no pudo soportarlo más y con un gesto en la cabeza accedió

-pero, nada de desnudos ¿O sí?-dijo ella, verificando nuevamente la prenda

-nada, además, esto no saldrá de aquí, te lo prometo, o dejo de llamarme Ronald Knox-decía esto mientras se ponía una mano en el corazón

-he de creerte- suspiro mientras caminaba hacia una puerta que el chico le había señalado

En tanto se cambiaba Ronald, ajustaba las luces, Sargento Pimienta, esperaba ahora cubierto tan solo por una bata carmesí de seda

-tu amiga es muy interesante, se podría decir que en muchos sentidos-mientras tamborileaba los dedos sobre el sofá

-¿Penny? Nunca lo he visto de esa forma y te pido que la trates bien-dijo Ronald serio

-oh solo hare lo que ella me permita hacerlo-contesto el pelinegro

-Guarda tus energías, con la boca cerrada, luces mejor-Ronald revisaba los últimos detalles, cuando salió Penny, quien lucía la reveladora prenda, un leve rubor, cubría sus mejillas, el despeinado cabello castaño, la hacían lucir encantador

-podemos empezar, con lo que sea que debes hacer, esto es un poco extraño-caminando hacia donde estaban ellos dos, con los brazos cruzados, con la intención de cubrir su cuerpo

-solo te daré unos toques de maquillaje, para que tu rostro no brille con la luz, y ahora comenzaremos-dijo Ronald aun con el cigarrillo en los labios

-¿El usara esa pequeña bata? Me hubieras dado una a mi también-reclamo Penny al sentarse

-No sería un caballero, si no le ofreciera a una dama lo que exige- sin decir mas, Sargento Pimienta, se despojo de la prenda, cubierto solo con interiores negros

-OH MY DRAG PINK QUEEN, ¿Esto es una broma verdad?-dijo ella, parecía que el humo salía por las orejas

-relájate, y disfruta del panorama-el pelinegro le guiño un ojo

-no se que deberás hacer Ronald, pero me las pagaras aunque sea con tu cuerpo-pensó la chica, sabía que no debía mostrar debilidad ante ese lobo, acostumbrado a devorar inocentes ovejas

-Solo disfrutaría del viaje, si fuera el Magical Mistery Tour, y tu Sargento Pimienta, no te corresponde, regresa a tu Submarino Amarillo-comento ella en tono sarcástico

De alguna forma ambos quedaron frente uno del otro, ninguno estaba dispuesto a  
ceder, la tensión era tal, que la electricidad reinaba. Una luz los deslumbro, obligándolos a parpadear

-Justo es la imagen que buscaba, ¡Oh Yeah!, esto será mejor de lo que pensaba-Ronald emocionado tomaba foto tras foto, sugiriendo poses, obligando otras, recibiendo maldiciones en el proceso por parte de Penny y sonrisas picaras por parte de Sargento Pimienta

En una pausa, Ronald percibió la forma en que miraba el pelinegro a su joven amiga  
¿Deseo? ¿Anhelo? ¿Amor? No podría descubrir, que era ese enigmático brillo en aquellos ojos, pero una cosa era segura, algo estaba a punto de desencadenarse.


	3. Bla, bla, bla

-¿Puedes dejar de fumar? Eso apesta-Penny bajo la ventanilla, del copiloto, sacudiendo el humo que se arremolinaba frente a ella

El rubio solo sonrió, mientras arrojaba la colilla del cigarro, si estaban en el trafico vespertino, en parte era culpa suya, encendió la radio, para escuchar el reporte vial

"están escuchando Mix96, llevando la música hasta donde estés, para amenizar el viaje que les parece el nuevo éxito de Adele, Set fire to the rain"

Silbando el estribillo, Ronald buscaba la manera de adelantarse, en tanto Penny, trataba de no perder la paciencia  
-Si no hubieras insistido en quedarte a cenar, no estaríamos atorados –dijo ella, cruzando los brazos

-Tenía que aprovechar cada céntimo-dando un volantazo se coló entre dos vehículos-después de todo, no fue nada barata nuestra estancia ahí

-Se nota, todo era ridículamente costoso, aunque la ensalada estaba deliciosa, su precio es superior a lo que una cena completa en donde trabajo, ¿Qué te hizo ir a ese sitio?- le preguntaba, cuando noto que unas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a azotar el vehículo

-Genial, lo que nos faltaba-suspiro Ronald, frenando ante la larga fila

-digamos que simplemente me fue imposible resistirme, era muy hermoso-contesto rascándose la oreja

Penny lo miro severamente, no era la primera vez que Ronald se metía en líos y dar esa excusa. La pregunta que se hacía era ¿Lo decía por el restaurante? o ¿por algo más?  
-es sin duda, una extraña belleza que encuentras pocas veces en la vida-declaro Ronald, emocionado

-tienes razón, era precioso- Recordó aquellos ojos seductores y ese sonrisa sarcástica, sonrojándose levemente

-era imposible para mi resistir mas, debía fotografiarlo, ¿Me entiendes?-continuo Ronald, volteando hacia ella

-claro, claro no te apasiones tanto, solo es una persona-declaro ella fastidiada, pellizcándole la nariz

-oye, tranquila-dijo él, aunque un gesto burlón recorrió su rostro

-pero yo hablaba del restaurante, no de tu "Sargento Pimienta"-Penny descubierta, hizo una mueca de sorpresa, en tanto su amigo la codeaba

-Yo no pensé eso ni un solo segundo-Penny tratando de disimular se volteo hacia la ventanilla

-bueno, es que el tipo es muy atractivo, hasta alguien como tu se podría prendar -dijo enroscando su cabello nerviosa

-¿Yo? ¿Qué insinúas?-Ronald dio un volantazo, dirigiéndose a una avenida secundaria

-vamos, no hay nada de malo que un chico le guste otro, digo el hecho que te guste subir la bandera por el asta, es algo muy aceptado en estos días-prosiguió Penny, palmoteando su cabeza. Si su objetivo era distraerlo, lo había conseguido

-MOMENTO YO NO SOY GAY-el frenazo que dio hizo que el sombrero que llevaba puesto se cayera delante de el

-ay no lo se, recuerdo el día que perseguiste a esa "bella dama" y te resulto con una sorpresa-Penny divertida ante la reacción, tomo el sombrero y comenzó a darle vueltas

-Deja de mirarme así, cualquiera puede equivocarse-dijo él, arrebatándoselo y poniéndoselo bruscamente sobre la cabeza

Penny se soltó a reír, cosa que no le hizo gracia al rubio, aunque después de un prolongado momento de silencio incomodo comento

-Te diré, que esta es como la tercera vez que cruzo palabra con él, nuestra "relacion" se limita a lo laboral-libre del tráfico acelero, aun faltaba un largo camino por recorrer

-Si llamas trabajo, tomar fotos de una violación asistida, o del nuevo libro del Kamasutra, sí que has escogido un buen trabajo-dijo Penny con un tic nervioso, recordando aquellas comprometedoras poses, en las que había participado

-No seas tan exagerada, nunca permitiría que el Sargento Pimienta, se hubiera propasado, además todo fue con fines meramente artísticos-Penny lo golpeo en la nuca

-eso es un pretexto de todas las chicas que posan desnudas-dijo entre divertida e irritada  
-Por favor, si ese cretino se hubiera atrevido, siquiera a tocarme, lo castro mis propias manos-concluyo, cerrando uno de sus puños

-Clarooo, con razón, lo tenias a tus pies-comento el jalándole un mechón de cabello. La chica se arremango el abrigo.

-¿Eso crees? Bien me has obligado a patalearte el trasero con tu propio zapato-Penny se abalanzo sobre el rubio

Sus peleas solo se podían comparar con la de un par de niños pequeños, siempre uno de los dos terminaba con el cabello desarreglado, una contusión en los brazos o la marca de dientes del otro, si alguien los hubiera visto, llegaría a la conclusión de que se trataba de una pareja, haciéndose cariños. Nada más equivocado

-basta, eso me lastimo-declaro Ronald quitándose de encima a Penny, quien un momento antes, tenia atrapado su cuello, ahorcándolo al estilo lucha libre. Era cuestión de suerte, que no hubiera chocado.

-lo ves, yo puedo con un cualquiera, así que no te preocupes por mi ¿Entendido?-contesto ella en tono triunfal. Ser la única hermana, de tres varones, le atribuían fuerza y modales dignos de un pirata noruego.

-entiendo, me rindo, si sigues así, nos mataras-decía Ronald exasperado  
Doblando la esquina divisa la pequeña casa, en donde residía la familia McCain.

-¿Quién es la mejor? Pues yo y lo sabes, y puesto que ya te rendiste, te perdonare la vida-Penny se acomodo el abrigo, la lluvia seguía cayendo y lo mejor era entrar rápidamente

-Salve a la reina Penélope-declaro el chico, ambos sonrieron y finalmente soltaron la carcajada

Deteniendo el auto, Ronald se apresuro abrir la puerta, ayudando salir a Penny. Ella aun cojeaba, tomada del brazo, la condujo hasta la entrada

-bien, my lady he cumplido con lo que prometí- decía Ronald quien dispuesto a darse media vuelta, hasta que Penny apretó su brazo, obligándolo a detenerse. Los latidos de su corazón incrementaron, después de todo no era nada normal ese comportamiento

-Ronald, sabes, te he extrañado, me alegro de volver a verte-Penny casi susurraba. Eso asusto en demasía al chico, quien no supo que responder

-espero volver a vernos, y conversar como antes-Ronald seguía estático, ella simplemente se inclino delante de el

Dentro de la casa McCain, los gritos precedidos por la cena, eran la constante de cada noche. John, el mayor de los hermanos, seguía tumbado en el sillón, viendo un programa deportivo

-Johny es tarde, ve a la parada del autobús, y acompañas a tu hermana-se escucho de la cocina, la señora McCain, típica madre , seguía cocinando, mientras atendía al más pequeño de los niños

-que se regrese sola-declaro el chico, quien tomo el control remoto, y le subió al volumen  
-no fue una sugerencia, fue una orden-declaro, John de mala gana apago el televisor, estirándose se dirigió a la puerta

lo que menos esperaba, era ver a su hermana, mordiendo la nariz de un rubio, quien lucía un tono tan sonrojado, que podría hacerse pasar por una cereza

-Pe Penny, tu tu her hermano-declaro el chico quien estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios. El otro, acostumbrado a los rudos juegos de su "pequeña" hermana, se unió a ellos

-Vaya, tiempo sin verte Ronnie Ponnie, y a que se debe el honor de tu visita-John aun más alto que Ronald, lo rodeo por el cuello, apretujándolo

-traje a Penny a casa, discúlpame pero debo irme-decía el rubio tratando de respirar

-John, déjalo en paz, solo yo puedo maltratarlo-dijo Penny quien ayudo al rubio, que del tono rojo había pasado al azul

-Bien, ya que estas aquí, ¿por qué no pasas a cenar?-declaro John, quien casi lo arrastro hacia la estancia

-hermano, Ronald debe hacer un encargo-anuncio Penny seria, el otro sin hacer caso se quedo ahí, esperando a que ambos se despidieran

-entonces será para la próxima Ronnie Ponnie, Penny deberías entrar de una buena vez, ya que tu amiguito tiene tanta prisa…-continuo John

-y así es, deja de fastidiar quieres, vuela mosca a otro lado-decía Penny empujándolo

-los dejo par de tortolos-John no alcanzo a ver la seña obscena de su hermana, se había escabullido

-tu hermano no ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo el mismo-decía Ronald libre al fin

-sí, es un idiota, pero no puedo cambiarlo, anda debes cumplir con tu tarea, te veré después-le dijo ella, encaminándose al portal

-Penny, lo siento si te incomode hoy-Ronald estaba junto al auto, la chica se giro

-es tonto pelearse por alguien a quien no volveré a ver-le grito

-no me refería a eso, pero en fin, "Hasta la vista señorita"-Ronald arranco el auto, Penny espero hasta perderlo de vista para entrar a su casa

Suspirando colgó su abrigo, era más que obvio que su hermano anunciara su llegada, así que se dirigió a su habitación. Tomaría una ducha rápida antes de cenar, en tanto encendió la mini laptop, despojándose del resto de sus prendas, abrió su perfil en Facebook. Hasta que encontró una notificación, que hizo que casi tirara el aparato de la repisa en donde estaba

"Sargento Pimienta quiere agregarte como amigo"


	4. A hard days nigth

Después de que hubiera cenado, relato la manera cuasi heroica, en la que Ronald casualmente paso frente al restaurante, justo cuando se había lastimado el pie. La señora McCain, lamentaba que el chico tuviera prisa, aunque agradeció el gesto de cortesía con su hija.

En la sala, John le estaba vendando el pie, cuando noto, que el esguince no era tan grave como argumentaba Penny  
-eres una quejosa, aquí solo hay un leve moretón-le dijo acomodando el vendaje  
-pues en la tarde mi tobillo parecía una toronja-mascullo, levantándose para ir a su alcoba  
-ten más cuidado para la próxima, porque no siempre tendrás un caballero que te rescate-John sonrió maliciosamente, Penny entendía el sentido de aquellas palabras, golpeando con la almohada, se alejo sin agregar nada más.

Agradecía a Dios, Buda, Monstruo del Espagueti, o quien quisiera tomar crédito de que creyeran esa historia, la verdadera razón, nunca saldría de sus labios

Posicionándose enfrente de la laptop, se disponía hacer sus labores académicas, que no eran pocas. Tenía toda la semana, para terminarlas, podría apagar el aparato, y dormir plácidamente. Pero esa maldita notificación, seguía ahí, invadiendo su perfil  
¿Debía aceptar o no esa solicitud? Ser o no ser, ese era el dilema…

De solo pensar la reacción, de Ronald, cuando se enterara, pues quien no sabe algo por Facebook, la mortificaba aun más. Dando vueltas alrededor de la cama, cubriéndose la cabeza, para no ver el monitor, algo reluciente brillo sobre su escritorio.  
-nada mejor que dejar algo así a la suerte-pensó sosteniendo una libra, antes de lanzarla al aire  
-cara acepto, cruz rechazo-pensaba cuando la moneda toco el piso. Si era algo tan trivial, ¿Por qué se sentía tan nerviosa?

La moneda rodo, golpeando el escritorio, segundos que parecieron horas, tardo en girarse. Entonces lo vio, el perfil de la Reina Isabel parecía sonreírle

-¡demonios!-rezongo, se sentó cruzando las piernas, colocando la laptop sobre ellas  
-hazlo de una buena vez-dijo en voz alta, con un clic la solicitud había sido aceptada  
Pero horror de horrores, el sonido del chat resonó por toda la habitación, tuvo que morderse la mano para evitar gritar

-"buenas noches, Penny Lane"-decía el mensaje  
-¿qué hago? –nerviosa mordía la almohada, que estaba a punto de ser reducida a polvo  
-¿Contesto?, pues ya que lo acepte es obvio que debo hacerlo, pero no mejor, que espere -todo eso pensaba, cuando otro mensaje apareció

-"disculpa, si estas ocupada, conversamos después"-Penny se lanzo al teclado, como un naufrago al último bote salvavidas  
-"aguarda aun estoy aquí"-escribió a la velocidad de la luz

-Ay no, ahora pensara que estoy desesperada, ¿Por qué escribí eso?- arrepentida por el contenido del mensaje, quizo borrarlo, pero sabía que era imposible  
-"ni creas que estoy ansiosa por conversar contigo, solo era para no ser descortés"-contesto de inmediato

-"lo sé, una dama como tú, nunca demostraría tales modales"-respondieron del otro lado  
-"¿A qué te refieres?, yo no fui la que salió huyendo del restaurante, sin siquiera despedirse"-le recrimino Penny  
-"¿Entonces te diste cuenta? –escribió Sargento Pimienta

Penny no esperaba esa pregunta, era obvio que notara la ausencia de alguien con quien había compartido las últimas horas de esa tarde, y mucho más si trataba de alguien como él, pero era ridículo hasta para sí misma, contestar algo así

-"como no me iba a dar cuenta, si Ronald estaba muy molesto"-escribió al fin, era más fácil hablar por un tercero, que declarar directamente lo que pensaba

-"Ah pero yo no te pregunte, como se sentía tu amigo"-respondió de inmediato  
Se imaginaba, la maldita sonrisa sarcástica que debía tener en ese momento, como si estuviera frente a él, eso la irrito.

-"pues no puedo tomarle importancia, a una persona, con la que apenas si cruce palabra"-Penny quería molestarlo, hacerlo enojar, tal como provocaba a Ronald

-"Tienes razón, querida Penny Lane, la próxima vez deberé ampliar nuestra conversación"-escribió Sargento Pimienta  
-"Y ¿Quién te dijo que me gustaría volverte a ver?"-con un tic nervioso, deseaba tenerlo a un lado para golpearlo.

-"Oh, lo siento, creo que refleje algo que solamente yo deseaba"-contesto el pelinegro  
Era indudable, por cada ataque que ella lanzaba, el enviaba una ofensiva aun mayor, esto era muy diferente a la infantil personalidad de Ronald, Sargento Pimienta era de armas tomar.

-"ok, no dramatices, puede ser que algún día nos veamos"-escribió Penny sonrojada, agradecía no estar en video conferencia  
-"solo el tiempo lo decidirá, Penny Lane, ya que me gustaría conocerte mejor"-agrego Sargento Pimienta

-"he de ser sincera, no es algo que me emocione, pero si estaría dispuesta a correr el riesgo"-leyó el pelinegro, quien rio abiertamente.  
-"La vida se vuelve aburrida si carece de emoción"-Penny sonrió al leer esa última nota

-"eres un cínico, Sargento Pimienta"-contesto la chica divertida  
-"¿En serio? Me has descubierto, deberé tener la guardia en alto"-respondió el pelinegro  
-"espero que sea lo único que tengas en alto"-escribió Penny sin remordimientos

-"vaya, vaya, que picara resulto mi bella dama"-declaro el chico con las cejas arqueadas  
-"el león no es como lo pintan, y hasta los gatitos tienen garras"-Penny burlonamente, sabía que eso heriría el ego de aquel Don Juan

-"pero a la vez el peligro te incita a estar cerca de ellos y acariciarlos ¿No lo crees?"-redacto emocionado, lastima había llegado a su destino. pago la tarifa indicada por el taxista, y descendio del vehiculo

-"tal vez, pero primero debería domesticarlo"-contesto Penny. Eran más de las 12 de la noche, debía levantarse temprano, pero la conversación la retenía.

En realidad ¿Quién era el gato salvaje? Al parecer ambos estaban en la misma descripción, un chico aventurero y una chica explosiva, cualquiera de los dos asemejaba a la naturaleza de un felino.

-"eso deberé verlo yo mismo"-el pelinegro se encaminaba hacia un edificio, era hora de despedirse  
-no te preocupes, de eso me encargo-pensó Penny, quien ahora disfrutaba de aquella extraña conversación

-"Mi bella dama, la noche es joven aun,pero Sargento Pimienta debe retirarse"-pero lo que leyó después Penny hizo que soltara una carcajada  
-"We Hope You Have Enjoyed The Show, We´Re Sorry But It´S Time To Go… It´S Getting Very Near The End"  
-"good night and good luck"-escribió Penny Lane

Cuando él se hubiera desconectado, abrió el perfil del misterioso Sargento Pimienta. Nada, ni una sola pista, de quien era o como se llamaba en realidad. El tipo era tan precavido con su identidad, que ese perfil debió crearlo esa misma noche.

-Nunca creí conocer a alguien así-pensaba mientras leía las características del susodicho, cada una más inverosímil que la anterior  
Trabaja en: Lonely Hearts Club Band  
Estudio en: Strawberry Fields Forever  
Vive en: Abbey Road  
-bueno, después de todo no resulto un día pésimo-sonrió al fin apagando su computadora, recostándose para dormir.

Sargento Pimienta cruzo la oficina, hambriento solo pensaba en un bocadillo nocturno, si es que encontraba algo comestible. Como lo sospechaba, el refrigerador estaba vacío, solo una botella de cerveza, y un envase de mayonesa, a la vista. Sin darse por vencido, rebuscando encontró una manzana, la lavo minuciosamente, tomo una toalla para secarla, al darse la vuelta noto que ya no estaba ahí.

-miren el gato ha regresado-una voz femenina, precedió el mordisco, el jugo resbalo entre sus labios.

El pelinegro, la ignoro, de todas las personas, era ella a quien menos deseaba encontrarse

-ya ves, este gato de vez en cuando necesita descansar-le respondió el, alargando el brazo para arrebatarle el fruto

-estoy dispuesta a compartirla-adivinando sus intenciones, la chica paso juguetonamente la lengua entre sus labios, para después hacer lo mismo con la manzana

-es toda tuya, perdí el apetito-respondió el pelinegro, la chica se acerco a él, abrazándolo por la cintura

-debo suponer, que estas fatigado, yo tengo la solución para eso-deslizando el saco hacia atrás, hasta dejarlo caer al suelo, procedió con la bufanda. El chico que no lo soporto más, se aparto bruscamente

-Hana querida, guarda tus mejores trucos, para un público que desee verlos- le dijo sarcástico, recogiendo las prendas que yacían en el suelo

-mmm, mira quien lo dice, no todos tenemos la culpa que últimamente prefieras andar en una "caminadora" a "marchar en libertad"-sonrió ella acomodándose el cabello, arrojando la manzana hacia él

-tomare eso como un cumplido, si tu intención es mejorar mi rendimiento-sin deseos de seguir discutiendo se alejo, encerrándose en la oficina. Furioso arrojo las prendas sobre el sillón, después aseguro la puerta.

Ese era el punto de reunión, el lugar en donde se veían después del trabajo. Deseaba ir a su departamento, pero había más de una razón, por la cual no quería importunar a esas horas de la noche. Una cosa tenía razón Hanna, estaba fatigado, de tal manera, que apenas toco la cabeza la almohada, se sumió en un profundo sueño

-No hay nada como el olor a café, para indicar que un día esta comenzando-exclamo Ronald quien bebía lentamente, en tanto la imagen, imprimía las fotografías. Era la primera foto, que había tomado en la tarde, sosteniéndola, sonrío satisfecho

-este será el mejor performance que he realizado- deparo en el rostro de Penny  
-_Ronald, sabes, te he extrañado, me alegro de volver a verte_-recordó fijando su mirada en aquellos ojos claros

-yo también te he extrañado, ¿Por qué rayos no pude decírtelo?-se acomodo las gafas, suspirando miro el reloj, eran más de las 5 y aun debía revelar otra tanda de fotografías. Un rechinido lo alerto, alguien había ingresado a la cocina en donde se encontraba

-Se que está ahí, Sempai-exclamo fastidiado, mientras acomodaba otra foto. Una figura carmesí apareció frente a el.

-ay no seas berrinchudo mocoso, me preocupe al notar que la puerta estaba de par en par, cualquiera pudo haber entrado a robar-declaro aquella figura con una voz chillona.

-bueno, agradezco su preocupación Sempai, pero ahora estoy demasiado ocupado para…-horrorizado Ronald veía como sostenía una de las fotos recién revelado, ensoñado acariciaba la imagen

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaa! Ronald debes decirme quien es-emocionado acerco la foto frotándola contra su mejilla. Solo por cuestión de segundos, el rubio pensó en el asesinato como una opción

-Sempai, acaba de arruinar una de mis fotografías, por favor retírese –calculando cada una de las palabras apretaba los puños.

-bien, bien pero solo cuando me digas como se llama, además yo no tengo la culpa que estés haciendo todo a ultima hora-el pelirrojo continuaba sosteniendo la fotografía, sonriendo traviesamente

-prometo presentársela en cuanto pueda-el chico fastidiado se la arrebato, estrujándola, deseando hacer lo mismo con el cuello del sujeto

-are, are pero yo me refería al Adonis que posaba junto a la chica, en verdad ha hecho que hierva mi sangre-dijo abanicándose dramáticamente

-ok, eso será un poco problemático y ahora ¡SALGA DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE LE ARROJE EL CAFE EN SU ROSTRO!-el chico tomo la taza, y la inclino reiterando su amenaza

-que cruel eres Ronald, eso me excita aun mas, si no fuera porque vengo de festejar me arrojaría encima de ti-viendo como el chico estaba dispuesto a cumplir lo dicho, salió de la habitación

-no te preocupes, mi radar de hombres guapos, me ayudara a buscarlo-exclamo desde la puerta, antes de cerrarla

-Sempai no tiene remedio, pero en fin no tengo tiempo para lamentarme-estirando ambos brazos sobre la cabeza, cerró los ojos momentáneamente, finalmente sonrió, después de todo, aquello resultaba muy cómico.

La monotonía a partir de ahora, ya no formaría parte del vocabulario, de ninguno de los involucrados.


	5. Taxman

El segundero recorría lentamente su trayectoria. A pesar del calor, un sudor frío recorría el rostro del impaciente joven que encendía el último cigarrillo.  
La secretaria le había indicado que no podía fumar en ese lugar pero después de que preguntara por enésima vez a qué hora terminaría la junta, ella misma le ofreció un cenicero

La atmósfera en la sala de juntas era aún más tensa. Y no era para menos, debían decidir si Ronald Knox era aceptado dentro de la publicación

Alrededor de una mesa redonda varios hombres de traje discutían, pero era imposible no notar a Grell Sutcliff, quien destacaba por su larga cabellera roja y su excéntrico modo de vestir, jeans ajustados, jersey llamativamente carmesí, gafas del mismo color, y un dije con la nota del sol, colgando de su cuello, además de una larga cabellera que una modelo envidiaría, el cual estaba atada en una coqueta coleta.

Este personaje contrastaba con los monótonos trajes obscuros que portaban los demás.

-y bien ¿qué les parece?-pregunto de repente el pelirrojo su voz denotaba aburrimiento, cruzando los brazos detrás del cuello, se reclinaba en el asiento  
-Me parece un trabajo impresionante, ¿Estas seguro que es un novato?-respondió Alan Humphries, quien revisaba cada una de las fotos.  
-si por mi fuera, lo contrataría de inmediato, nada como atraer a gente con ideas innovadoras-continuo Eric, dando énfasis a lo anterior, con un pulgar arriba. Ambos se encargaban, de la publicación digital, en tanto Grell era parte del área de mercadotecnia.

El resto del grupo, intercambiaron comentarios, algunos afirmaban con la cabeza, y otros simplemente cuchicheaban entre sí. Estaban de acuerdo con Eric Slingby, pero sabían que todo dependía de una sola persona.

Caminando a grandes pasos hacia la sala de junta, luciendo un impecable traje negro, y lustrado mocasines, ni un solo cabello fuera de su lugar, era la vivida imagen de la perfección y la eficiencia.  
Su nombre William T. Spears, mejor conocido dentro de la empresa como Mr Taxman. Se había ganado ese apodo, debido a la rigidez de su carácter. Nunca se le veía sonreír, lo que le daba un aura espectral que asustaba a cualquiera. Puntualidad, eficiencia y esmero, era su eslogan; y no era para menos, desde que heredo la empresa, y aumentar sus ingresos, solo podía hacerlo una persona con tales características.

En cuanto ingreso, el silencio predomino, poniéndose de pie en señal de respeto, William no perdió el tiempo en saludos, y se dirigió directamente a su lugar. Poniendo su portafolio sobre la mesa, se ajusto las gafas.  
-Bien caballeros, ¿Cuáles han sido las propuestas para la edición de este mes?-comenzó, en tanto los presentes nerviosos, no atinaban decir algo, hasta que el largo brazo de Grell fue levantado.  
-yo propongo una nueva sección de fotografía-dijo en voz alta, los demás voltearon hacia el  
-ya habías hablado sobre el asunto Sr Sutcliff, y le pido de la manera más atenta, que al menos que tenga algo serio que decir, se abstenga de hablar-William continuaría si no hubiera sido por el risa burlona que soltó el pelirrojo  
-¿Algo que agregar Sr Sutcliff? O al menos comparta la broma, ya que no veo nada irrisorio en esta situación-el pelinegro, sin inmutarse simplemente mantenía la vista al frente  
-Claro que agregare algo, que el jefe es un idiota sin visión-declaro el pelirrojo, moviendo el cabello a un lado. todos miraban asombrados, era extraño que alguien tuteara al jefe William Spears y mucho menos que lo trataran de esa manera. La audiencia contenía la respiración, hasta que una mano fue levantada.  
-Jefe, este deberíamos tomar un receso ¿no lo cree?-comento tímidamente Alan, desde el otro extremo de la mesa  
-yo secundo a Alan, estoy hambriento, ya no siento mis piernas y simplemente no se me ocurre nada nuevo-dijo Eric. Los demás asintieron conformes  
-de acuerdo les concedo un receso de media hora, todos pueden salir -las sillas rechinando indicaron que era un deseo general huir de la asfixiante sala  
-excepto usted Sr Sutcliff -concluyó William cuando el pelirrojo estaba por salir. Grell malhumorado encaro a William que seguía impasible en su asiento

Hojeando las imágenes, las deposito en el escritorio, tomando un sorbo de agua, comenzó hablar  
-me parece un trabajo novedoso sin duda, pero-decía mientras cerraba la carpeta  
-Ay no me digas Will que has encontrado algún defecto en este trabajo, típico de ti- Grell se posiciono frente a él, casi rozando su rostro  
-Vaya que fastidio, primero quieres inundar la empresa con mocosos y ahora quieres imponerme a quien debo contratar, tu exceso de energía es desesperante Sr Sutcliff-dijo fastidiado  
-Además, aún no he terminado de hacer un dictamen-agrego William cruzando las piernas.  
-pero no es necesario que digas algo más con sólo ver tu rostro es más que evidente-repelo Grell indignado sujetando la reposadera de la silla.  
-Vaya y ¿desde cuando tienes la libertad de llamarme por mi nombre? Te aclare desde el primer día que evitaras ante todo, cualquier tipo de escena-Grell se encolerizo aun mas, pero debía mantener la compostura. Enojándose no ganaría nada

-Entonces prefieres que te diga como lo hacen los otros compañero, oh no ¿Mr Taxman?-dijo el pelirrojo con media sonrisa  
El solo hecho que mencionara ese ridículo apodo le crispo los nervios a William, apretó los puños, nada lo molestaba mas que se burlaran de el a sus espaldas  
-Ese no es el caso-trataba en vano controlar su tono de voz claramente irritado  
-Lo ves Will suena mucho mejor-concluyo Grell guiñándole un ojo  
-Llámame como se te de tu gana, pero una cosa que si debo señalar Sr Sutcliff, es el hecho que siempre vista así, en uno de estos días vendrá con una falda-esa era la defensa de William, notar y engrandecer los defectos de los otros

Pero Grell en lugar de ofenderse, tomo aquello como un cumplido, ahora estaba dispuesto a luchar con todas sus armas  
-Ara ara Will ¿Te gustaría verme así? Yo con mucho gusto lo haría-declaro soltándose el cabello  
-Pero ¿qué diablos insinúa Sr Sutcliff? Eso no sucedería jamás ni en sus mas locos sueños-William estaba a punto de propinarle un puñetazo cuando el interlocutor sonó

-Sr Spears un tal Sr Knox dice tener una cita con usted ¿Le permito ingresar?-la secretaria Zafiro Kaitame, había perdido la paciencia, hacia solo unos momentos Ronald que no dejaba de molestarla y ahora incluso el muy descarado le pedía salir con ella  
William miro furico a Grell, suspirando presiono el botón  
-dígale Señorita Kaitame, que en 5 minutos lo atiendo-dijo con toda la calma que pudo  
-de acuerdo, espero no haberlo echado antes-agrego la secretaria  
Regresando la vista al frente, el pelinegro se sorprendió al ver sentado en el escritorio a Grell, quien pasaba sus dedos entre su larga cabellera roja  
-Buena recomendación Sr Sutcliff, debe ser todo un profesional, como para andar coqueteando con la primera dama que ve-dijo William ajustándose las gafas  
-Sé lo que dirás, pero créeme es un excelente fotógrafo, Will sabes que de verdad necesitamos a alguien que consiga buenas tomas, dejando de lado que es muy atractivo-dijo el pelirrojo seductoramente  
-Lo sabia te dejas llevar por las apariencias, se de antemano que sería muy peligroso que anduvieras coqueteando con el personal-contesto William  
-Demo ese chico es perfecto, en varios sentidos-concluyo Grell melosamente  
-Y ¿Eso como lo sabes?-pregunto William curioso, Grell aprovecho para levantarse y acercarse hacia el pelinegro  
-No puedo decírtelo, pero podría demostrártelo-sin aviso alguno el pelirrojo se encontraba sentado en las piernas de su superior, acurrucado tal felino consentido

-Sr Sutcliff, levántese de inmediato-el pelinegro trato de incorporarse pero Grell anticipando sus movimientos se aferro a su cuello, el cual ahora acariciaba  
-¿Acaso no te gusta?-le susurro al oído el pelirrojo  
-Grell el hecho que nos conozcamos de toda la vida no te da derecho a este tipo de libertades-tratando de librarse sujeto una de aquellas tersas y delicadas manos.

El contacto apenas duro algunos segundos, pero fue lo suficiente para erizar de escalofrió cada uno de los cabellos del inflexible William, quien lucía un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Con el pretexto de acomodarse las gafas, alejo ambas manos

-si la única manera de librarme de ti es aceptando tu propuesta, considéralo un hecho-declaro tímidamente el pelinegro  
Grell palmoteo alegre, aunque permanecía en la misma posición  
-Pero de ¿cual de las dos hablamos?-cuestiono Grell llevándose un dedo a la boca

William se levanto dejando caer estrepitosamente al pelirrojo

-por supuesto que hablo sobre el nuevo fotógrafo-concluyo irritado  
Una extraña sombra rubia se poso frente a él, William ahora se encontraba abrazado por esa nueva figura  
-¿Eso significa que estoy contratado?-dijo en un hilo de voz Ronald quien estrujaba a William  
-un momento, no tan rápido Sr Knox-William se libero de aquel asfixiante abrazo  
-Para hacer valido esto, primero deberán aceptar algunas condiciones-limpiando las gafas señalo a Grell  
-Deberás encontrar una chica que lo supervisa a él-Ronald lo miro confundido  
-Ara pero ¿Por qué una chica?-pregunto Grell alarmado  
William sonrió maliciosamente, un gesto demasiado extraño en el  
-por la misma razón que quiero que alguien "responsable" se haga cargo de tu pupilo-concluyo el pelinegro  
-demo demo Will-chillo Grell, Ronald sin entender nada solo observaba  
-una semana, solo una semana te doy de plazo, para encontrarla o de lo contrario este brillante joven no podrá ser admitido-señalando descaradamente a Ronald, quien sin saber porque trago saliva  
-Will malvado, siempre debes poner alguna trampa-suspiro Grell  
-es mi última oferta tomarla o déjala-declaro William triunfante  
-argh Will eres astuto, eso hace que mi corazón se acelere, pero ya verás yo terminare ganando, acepto querido-Ambos estrecharon las manos, oportunidad que aprovecho William para apreciar la suavidad de las manos de Grell, aunque esto le provoco otra descarga eléctrica

Minutos después Ronald miraba embobado las instalaciones exteriores de la corporación  
-Y pensar que pronto trabajara aquí-suspiro el rubio emocionado  
-No te hagas tantas ilusiones, me debes una y muy grande-comenzó el pelirrojo  
-Espero que hayas traído suficiente efectivo, muero de hambre-Ronald sabia que invitar a comer a Grell, lo dejaría en la bancarrota, pero no tenía otra opción  
-Este será lo más importante que hayas realizado, agradécelo mocoso-agrego Grell encaminándose hacia la avenida.

Los días transcurrieron, Ronald preocupado por el apretado itinerario de exámenes que debía presentar, aprovechaba cada momento libre para dormitar. El plazo había sido cubierto mucho antes de cumplirse y ahora el rubio, oficialmente el nuevo fotógrafo de la editorial, huía literalmente, de su supervisora, quien se dirigía velozmente a su encuentro en una flamante motocicleta azul.


	6. Hello goodbye

Una fresca brisa de verano, era un verdadero oasis en medio de aquella insoportable ola de calor. La ventana se encontraba abierta, y una cándida luz matutina recorría su camino.  
Entre libros abiertos, hojas desperdigadas y arrugadas, tazas y tazas de café a medio terminar, un leve respirar indicaba que alguien estaba en medio de ese pequeño caos ordenado. Una manta cubría su espalda, ni siquiera noto, cuando mama entro a cubrirla, mucho menos cuando la mini laptop fue apagada.

-es una maldita conspiración ¿no lo crees?-escribía en un mensaje a Sargento Pimienta, apenas unas horas atrás

-Vamos ¿Por qué lo dices mi pequeña dama? Hay peores tragedias en la vida-el pelinegro trataba de distraer de aquel tema tan chocante y frecuente en esas últimas conversaciones

-¡Los profesores son peor que Hitler T^T! Evaluación es sinónimo a enclaustramiento, exámenes es sinónimo de desvelos y calificaciones es sinónimo de "soy peor que un gusano"-respondía afligida Penny que trataba de estudiar para el examen de francés que presentaría, y a la vez redactar un informe sobre la Absenta, mejor conocida como la "Hada Verde"

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer es esforzarte y dar lo mejor-contesto Sargento Pimienta, quien paciente leía los comentarios. Se había el hecho el propósito de hacerle compañía, en esos tediosos días pre exámenes

-Pero odio mi look de oso panda por las mañanas, en uno de estos días seré llevada al zoológico o en el peor de los casos al manicomio-suspiro Penny, eran casi las 2 de la mañana, estaba cansada, tanto que cuando volteo a ver el poster que tenía enfrente, por un momento hubiera jurado que Ringo le acababa de guiñar un ojo.

-Recuérdalo aun con ojeras lucirás radiante si sonríes-redacto el pelinegro quien bostezaba por el cansancio.

Penny se conmovió ante aquel comentario. Era extraño incluso para ella, encontrarse en esa situación; si alguien le hubiera dicho que trabaría amistad con un desconocido en tan exóticas circunstancias, lo timaría de loco. Pero ahí estaba, conversando, o más bien quejándose de todo lo que le sucedía, que las extenuantes horas de clases, que el trabajo cada vez mas estresante, y sobre todo, de aquel chico, siempre la dejaba esperando para terminar los deberes.

-¡Al demonio! Tiene que terminar lo que resta del informe, ese rubio me las pagara aunque deba ir por su alma al mismo Hades –escribió fastidiada, era la quinta vez que el celular la enviaba al buzón de mensajes. Fuera que lo que estuviera haciendo Ronald, debía ser más importante que contestarle

-Paciencia querida, tal vez tenga ocupadas las manos y no puede responder ahora-replico Sargento.

-¿A qué te refieres con ocupado?-Penny capto segundos después la indirecta lo que le provoco un tic nervioso

-Por favor Ronald es mas célibe que un cachorrito, puede ser que sea un pervertido y berrinchudo pero nunca le he conocido a alguien digno de robarle su inocencia-escribió malhumorada

-Ah entiendo, la pequeña dama conoce muy bien al joven Ronald, tanto que siente celos de que alguien este acaparando su atención-Sargento quería comprobar algo, que sospechaba desde el primer día

Erizándose el cabello como un gato amenazante, Penny se contuvo de arrojar la computadora. Tomando un sorbo de café, después de pensar un poco la respuesta al fin escribió

-¿Celos? Me rio de tu incongruencia, debes estar cansado querido Sargento, lo mejor que puedes hacer es retirarte a dormir ¿no lo crees?-contesto Penny tecleando furiosamente el teclado

-En ningún momento mencione algo de eso querida-respondió el pelinegro divertido

-¡No cambies el tema de conversación entonces!-atajo Penny  
Sargento rio al leer la respuesta, eso lo demostraba todo no necesitaba más preguntas

-Además hay una solución para que dejes de preocuparte-escribió de inmediato Sargento

-Y ¿Cuál es señor "yo lo sé todo"?-contesto Penny aun molesta

-Tomar una taza de té, escuchar una agradable canción y conversar con alguien interesante-declaro el pelinegro

-Dependiendo de esos tres factores, el lugar, el ambiente y la compañía, nunca saldría, ya que no conozco un buen lugar, ni a quien invitar solo me queda la música-No era extraño que Penny evadiera cualquier insinuación. El solo hecho de no saber con certeza quién era el en realidad podía ser una buena excusa. La otra su timidez extrema de relacionarse con los demás, la obligaba a ser lo más introvertida posible

-Puede ser que conozcas a la persona adecuada pero pobre aun no te has dado cuenta-escribió el esperando una reacción de enojo.

-Eres imposible, admiro tu tenacidad un" No" para ti es un "Quizás"- respondió Penny

-Ya sabes, "Alto" significa "Adelante prosigue"- al no haber la típica respuesta iracunda, admitió que era hora de descansar

-Una chiquilla encantadora-pensó para sí, tomando el té, que ahora estaba frio, decidió hacer caso aquella mordaz sugerencia

-Tienes razón querida, es hora de tomar mi sueño de belleza y te aconsejo que hagas lo mismo-sin decir más se desconecto. Penny se sintió ofendida ante tal acto de descortesía, incluso pensaba escribir una sarta de insultos en contra de Sargento, pero momentos después un video apareció en su perfil.

-" Buenas Noches Descansa pequeña y sueña dulcemente"-Escribió Sargento en señal de despedida

Enternecida, se acomodo los audífonos recargándose en el escritorio se dispuso a escuchar

-Solo será un breve descanso, solo un breve descanso-pensaba disfrutando la melodía

Los parpados comenzaron a caer pesadamente, trato de escribir un mensaje, agradeciendo aquel gesto, pero sus dedos no respondían adecuadamente. Sin darse cuenta quedo dormida frente a la computadora

-Graciiasporleschucarme-fue el extraño mensaje que tecleo antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

se encontraba delante de una mesa dispuesta con toda serie de bocadillos. Junto a ella se encontraba Sargento quien lucía un traje militar azulado, tal miembro del Club de los Corazones Solitarios. Penny aun confundida trataba de orientarse en ese bizarro lugar

-Adelante la mesa fue especialmente dispuesta para ti le indico Sargento sentándose a su lado.

¿Apeteces un poco?- Sirviéndole un líquido verdoso dentro de una gran copa de cristal, Penny percibió un olor dulzón

-Absenta, delicioso quería probarla desde hace mucho-pero él simplemente estiro el vaso hacia el bebiéndolo de un trago.

-En este lugar de locos lo cierto es lo contrario, Hola es Adiós- le contesto Sargento sirviéndose otra copa. Penny molesta tomo un panecillo mordiendo un bocado

-Eres un gran idiota-respondió arrojándole un trozo del panque

-Gracias, es lo más hermoso que me han dicho-Penny irritada desistió del ataque

-mira mira que niña tan descuidada, dejar migajas sobre su rostro-escucho del Sargento quien sonreía divertido

-Rayos, y yo que esperaba a ver a la reina-dijo Penny irritada, sacudiendo una a una, el reflejo de la tetera le indico que no estaba aun del todo limpia. Pero una mano sujeto suavemente su mentón, girándola

-Puedo ayudarte con eso-Sargento Pimienta quien se inclino sobre ella, quitando con la lengua una a una de las migajas

-de de de detente –tartamudeaba la chica sonrojada, al tiempo que el pelinegro la inclinaba cada vez más sobre la silla

-Ya veo quieres que prosiga, bien hare lo que la dama pide-continuando con su tarea, Penny ahora acostada no podía ni siquiera respirar, recordó acerca de que lo cierto es lo contrario. Con lo poco que le quedaba de aire vocifero

-Sigue, sigue, sigue-elde inmediato se detuvo. Incorporándose regreso a su asiento

-You say goodbye and say hello. Es por eso que no acepto ninguna invitación tuya-decía Penny mientras se arreglaba el moño y el vestido

- I don't know why you say "Goodbye", I say "Hello".Sé que te gusta que me comporte así, o ¿me equivoco?-respondió el pelinegro atándose la corbata arrugada

-Esa no es la razón, es solo que…-Penny aun agitada, no encontraba una respuesta coherente. El silencio se hizo presente, solo se escuchaba el borbotear de las teteras

-¿Sabes que cuando sueñas con una persona es porque te extraña?-pregunto Sargento mirándola directamente. Sorprendida ante esa extraña cuestión noto que entre sus manos dormitaba un pequeño lirón

-Discúlpeme pero eso no es una persona solo es un lirón-contesto ella irritada

Sargento sonrió, provocando el enojo de Penny, desviando la mirada noto que ya no estaba. El Lirón de repente la sujeto de la mano.

-Es hora de correr-le dijo tirando de ella, haciendo que corriera encima de la mesa, derribando todo a su paso

-Espera aun debo de conocer la respuesta-corriendo con el Lirón dio un gran salto, quien segundos después soltó su mano. Sin apoyo caía rápidamente, hasta estrellarse contra el suelo

Con la cabeza hacia el techo, la silla a su lado, despertó. Incorporándose lentamente, tomo el celular para verificar la hora. Segundos después un grito atravesó la casa McCain

-Cada día más loca, de seguro se le hizo tarde de nuevo-dijo Paul quien tranquilamente bebía jugo

-¿Mas loca? Eso sería el colmo-respondió George, quien tomaba un bocado de cereal

-Al menos es por hacer algo de provecho, no como alguien que conozco-sentencio su madre moviendo un guisado, al tiempo que terminaba de preparaba unos emparedados.

-No tengo la culpa de tener vida social-contesto John quien doblo el periódico depositándolo en la mesa

-¿Vida social? Así llaman ahora el hecho de perder el tiempo en un Pub-declaro Penny, secándose con una toalla el cabello.

-Buenos días cariño, anda siéntate a desayunar-sugirió su madre, sirviendo un poco de café

-Lo siento debo apresurarme si quiero llegar temprano y termi…-la mirada inquisidora de la señora McCain, helo la sangre a Penny, quien de inmediato tomo asiento

-Veo que has despertado temprano eso es raro en ti-decia Penny mirando a John quien bostezaba despreocupadamente

-Sera por que acaba de llegar-sentencio George bebiendo más jugo

-El día que John despierte temprano lloverá chocolate derretido-continuo Paul. Tanto el cómo su gemelo, aun vestían la ropa de dormir, su horario comenzaba hasta las 9. Como John decía, esas eran las ventajas de tener 12 años.

-Ah Penny no olvides esto-su madre le entrego en una bolsa el uniforme, impecablemente planchado, además de un pequeño paquete que acababa de envolver

-Gracias mama, no sé qué haría sin ti-dijo Penny besando la mano de la Señora McCain

-Morirte o convertirte en asesina a sueldo-dijo John tomando el café de Penny

-Ya tiene la pinta de una asesina, solo hay que mirar su rostro-George señalaba las prominentes ojeras debajo de los ojos cansados de Penny

-¿Sabes Georgie? Penny así luce idéntica a Gaara-dijo Paul haciendo muecas

-¿Qué? Eso no es justo si fuera como el ya los hubiera asesinado-la aludida se sonrojaba ante la burda comparación

-También Lawliet tiene ojeras, ¿acaso no luzco igual de linda que él?-pregunto en tono divertido

-No-contestaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo

-¿Por qué dicen eso?-dijo Penny con el bocado en la boca

-Porque Lawliet es inteligente-declararon al unisonó. John trataba de contener la risa, en tanto la mama reprendía a los niños

-Penny no deberías atarearte tanto, un día de estos desfallecerás, no me gustaría que eso ocurriera -la señora McCain se quito el delantal. Lo alisaba entre cada palabra denotando su preocupación

-Solo es por la temporada, ya verás que pronto descansare cual Lirón dormilón- decía Penny disimulando su cansancio. Su madre sonrió de medio lado, creyendo esa última frase

Continuo desayunando los huevos fritos que tan abundantemente le habían servido, justo cuando iba a tomar otra porción de pan, noto que su madre la miraba fijamente

-¿Algo más te preocupa?-tanto John como Penny se dirigieron a su madre

-Solo, es que no vayas a pensar que soy una entrometida, pero en la  
madrugada cuando entre a tu habitación, no pude evitar mirar la pantalla de la computadora-Penny sospechaba a donde iba la conversación, lentamente fue levantándose, tratando de huir, como si de un momento a otro explotara una bomba

-¿Quién es ese mucho con quien conversas tan tarde? ¿Cómo era su nombre? –dijo de repente la señora McCain. Penny tal estatua no supo que responder

-Ah debes irte ya se te hizo tarde-John tomo tanto la bolsa de libros como el paquete con el uniforme y empujando a su hermana la saco de la cocina. Todo había transcurrido en apenas segundos, sin darle tiempo ni a Penny de actuar

-Regreso antes de las 12-le dijo John al resto de la familia, sacando a su hermana por delante

John al igual, que muchos jóvenes de su edad se encontraba desempleado. Pasaba temporadas trabajando en cualquier actividad, pero a la vez pasaba largas temporadas sentado frente al televisor. Su carácter despreocupado rayaba en el cinismo, lo que muchas veces incomodaba a Penny, quien era su más reciente "Banco Personal"

Mientras Penny trataba de llegar lo antes posible a la parada de autobús, su hermano silbaba felizmente

-Ni creas que te pagare por cargarme los libros-le dijo cuando llegaron a la parada de autobús

-Lo hice por caridad, si vieras tu rostro los vecinos pensarían que te estamos matando de hambre-dijo John entregándole la bolsa

-Haha muy gracioso-Penny se recargo en el poste, mirando ansiosa hacia la avenida

-No por tanto mirar el reloj caminara más rápido-John con las manos en el bolsillo se recargo junto a ella. Noto una pequeña flor amarilla y arrancándola con cuidado se la mostro a su hermana

-Mira un diente de león, ¿Sabes lo que dicen?-Penny trataba de ignorar las locas historias de su hermano, este sin desanimarse lo paso por debajo del mentón de ella.

-Vaya ha dejado marca-declaro divertido

-Y ¿eso qué? Alucinas con tanto tiempo libre-refunfuño quitándole la flor de la mano

-Dicen que aquellos que un diente de león marca son personas con un amor no correspondido-declaro John melosamente

-Tsk cada día el sol te afecta más-renegó Penny entregándole la flor, su hermano recogiendo un pequeño mechón de pelo, la coloco detrás de su oreja

-Últimamente te presionas demasiado tomate la vida con más calma, luces mejor con una sonrisa en tu rostro-agrego mientras Penny daba un vistazo a su mochila, sintiéndose abrumada se concentraba en el suelo

-Lo se no eres el primero en decírmelo-susurro sentándose en la banqueta  
John coloco una de sus manos sobre su cabeza, alborotando el cabello recién lavado de su hermana

-Ya veo, la causa de tus desvelos no es precisamente la escuela-su hermano coloco su mano alrededor del mentón, posando tal Sherlock Holmes. Penny solo lo miraba confundida

- entonces ¿ya puedo llamar hermano al pequeño Ronnie Ponnue?-dijo en tono divertido

-Eres un imbécil, vuelves a decir eso y te hare tragar mi zapato-Penny se levanto encarando a John quien, simplemente le puso una mano en la frente sin dejarla golpearlo

-kyaaa, cuando se casen yo quiero ser el padrino ¿de acuerdo?-Penny trataba de sujetarlo, sin mucho éxito. Una bocina indico que el autobús se acercaba.

-Cuídate futura señora de Knox-le dijo John mientras el autobús se alejaba, Penny asomándose por la ventanilla,haciendo señas con el dedo medio se despidió

-Déjate de tonterías y consíguete una vida-los otros pasajeros la miraron estupefactos, Penny se coloco los audífonos

-"Hello Goodbye", que coincidencia soñé con esa canción-pensaba recargándose en el asiento. Su mano recorrió su cuello aun adolorido, cuando se percato del pequeño dije en forma de flor que colgaba de una delgada gargantilla.

"Si quieres recordar a alguien, entona una canción con su nombre, algunas serán tristes, otras alegres, pero siempre recordaras su tonada"

-¿Así que todos somos como canciones? Me gustaría saber, cual sería perfecta para ti-suspirando Penny sujetaba el dije. Esperaba que el tráfico matutino no demorara demasiado su llegada, después de todo aun tenía demasiados pendientes por resolver.


	7. Day Tripper

El autobús se desplazaba velozmente, los suburbios dieron paso a los grandes edificios del centro de la ciudad. Gente caminando, gente en sus autos, gente que entraba o salía era parte del paisaje cotidiano, que recorría diariamente  
London Metropolitan University, era el nombre de la institución en donde actualmente estudiaba.

Ajustándose el bolso, en menos de un minuto llegaría a la parada de Aldgate East. Un enorme estructura de de ladrillo y cristal, le daba la bienvenida a la facultad mas innovadora, Sir John Cass, o mejor conocido por los estudiantes, La CASA del Artista.  
El autobús se detuvo, descendió Penny, al tiempo que varios estudiantes salían del metro. Había llegado mucho antes de lo pensado, teniendo libre casi una hora, antes de ingresar a la primera clase. Un poco adormilada, no solo por la falta de descanso sino también por el efecto del desayuno, caminaba perezosamente, dejando colgar los brazos.

-¿Qué diablos tiene tan ocupado a Ronald? Lo más probable es que ande de parranda, como siempre-pensaba marcando nuevamente el celular, que para variar la enviaba al buzón de voz  
-Ha tal vez tenga apagado el celular con tal de no contestarme a mi o alguien más-guardando el aparato en el bolso recordó la conversación de la noche anterior, en la que Sargento insinuó que ella estaba celosa, ante una posible relacion de su mejor amigo con otra persona  
-¿Sera cierto eso de que está saliendo con alguien? -se detuvo a pensar observando su reflejo en un auto, al notar su cara sonrió sarcástica  
- Y que con eso, por mi que ande con quien quiera, no me molesta en lo más mínimo- decía en voz alta riendo, provocando miradas curiosas de los transeúntes. Suspirando decidió ir al estacionamiento, con la esperanza de encontrar el mini Cooper azul propiedad del rubio. Era hora de encararlo y pedir cuentas sobre el informe que debían entregar juntos. De repente diviso una maquinaria, la cual le robo el aliento

-No puedo creerlo, es una Ducati Streetfighter 848, AZUL-exclamo sorprendida, admirandola desde varios ángulos  
-motor 848 Testastretta 11º, Superbike 848EVO, 6 velocidades, fluidez y total control al manejo, de 0 a 100 km en menos de 10 segundos, sin duda es la Monna Lisa entre los vehículos de dos ruedas-recitaba de memoria los detalles técnicos que había leído en un artículo de la revista "Riders on the storm".  
Esas era una de las tantas consecuencias de convivir entre tres varones, donde la literatura abarcaba desde el ultimo tomo del Shonen Jump, cada día mas difícil de conseguir para obsequiarla a los gemelos, hasta un suplemento musical acerca sobre rock indie, revistas muy socorridas para John. Nunca le molesto, al contrario, veía en esta variedad de lectura, una forma de ampliar sus conocimientos acerca del mundo.  
-Pero lo mas impresionante, es el trabajo realizado en la pintura, ya que solo se pueden adquirir en color amarillo, rojo o negro, debe pertenecer a alguien sumamente genial-decía ensoñada  
-Ya quiero ver la expresión de mis hermanos cuando vean esta belleza posteada en mi muro-con el celular poso junto a la motocicleta, un click le indico que la imagen había sido capturada. Dando vuelta, para verificar, noto a una linda chica posando a su lado. De largo cabello azulado, gafas de sol, una chaqueta de cuero cubría su torso, las piernas descubiertas ya que usaba un short de mezclilla, eran sostenidas por un par de botas altas. En una de sus manos, sostenía una lata de soda y en la otra un largo bolso

-Veo que sabes apreciar una obra de arte-Penny se sorprendió ante el suave tono de voz de la joven  
-es imposible no contemplarla-contesto emocionada, la otra joven divertida reía discretamente, se sentó en el vehículo recargándose después sobre el manubrio  
-para ser una niña, sabes mucho acerca de motocicletas-dijo abriendo la lata, tomando un sorbo del liquido oscuro  
-¡No soy una niña! Para tu mayor información yo estudio en esta universidad-replico Penny en tono de puchero, inflando levemente sus mejillas, enternecida la otra joven tomo una de ellas tirándola  
-¡Kya Kawaii Tanuki chan!-declaro divertida, Penny se sorprendió por aquella frase en japonés, de la cual no entendió absolutamente nada  
-¿Tanuki chan?-pregunto separándose de la joven peliazul  
-Me refiero a un pequeño mapache, luces encantadora tal como uno de ellos-respondió señalando las grandes ojeras que enmarcaban los ojos ambarinos de Penny  
-Es oficial ante los mortales solo soy un animal de felpa-exclamo irritada, lo cual conmovió mas a la otra chica  
-toma la necesitas más que yo-ofreciendo la soda, Penny solo la sostuvo extrañada  
-Oye ¿no crees que el dueño de la motocicleta se enoje si te ve sentada así?-le pregunto, la otra chica sin dejar de reír, acaricio la parte delantera de la misma  
-Este bebe no puede ser domado por alguien tan salvaje como un hombre ¿No lo crees?-decía en voz alta, unos pasos resonaron volteando percibió a un enorme punk, con pinta de maleante, caminando hacia ellas  
-Debe ser el dueño, y se ve que no está de buen humor-dijo Penny tomando una de las manos, para tirar a la joven, quien permanecía inmóvil  
-¡Hey tu! Te puedo decir algo-una ronca y seca voz emitió el sujeto intimidando a Penny, la otra chica en cambio se quito las gafas dejando ver unos claros ojos verdes  
-Dime, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?-pregunto desafiante  
-¿Donde conseguiste el casco?-cuestiono a lo que la chica simplemente respondió  
-Ah esta chachara, es un recuerdo de mi último viaje a Japón-dijo, el tipo escupiendo a un lado de ellas, se dio media vuelta  
-Buena maquina amiga-vocifero alejándose de ahí  
-Domo arigato gozaimasu-dijo la chica, Penny comprendió que la motocicleta le pertenecía a la joven peliazul  
-Cualquier cumplido a mi bebe es bienvenido-murmuraba acariciándola  
-vaya, eres muy afortunada por tener un caballo de acero como este-Penny aun sorprendida ante el contraste que ofrecía la fiereza del vehículo y la fragilidad de la joven, la cual asemejaba a la heroína de una de sus películas favoritas  
-a sus servicios Tanuki chan, mi nombre es Jill Sutcliff-saludo haciendo una pequeña reverencia  
-Etto, Estoy buscando la Facultad Sir John Cass, ¿Estoy en el lugar correcto?-Penny asintiendo la cabeza, respondió afirmativamente  
-Así es, esta es la CASA, bienvenida Jill,- la chica sonrió satisfecha, encaminándose junto con Penny a la entrada de la universidad  
-Si no es mucha indiscreción, ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita?-pregunto Penny la chica simplemente se coloco las gafas, y palmoteo el bolso que colgaba de su brazo  
-Debo encontrar a alguien, por unas cuentas pendientes-su voz denotaba misterio, lo cual intrigo a la pequeña Tanuki  
-Sin duda, esta es la encarnación de Beatrix Kiddo, no quisiera estar en los zapatos de quien busca-pensó recordando el filme Kill Bill, la pantalla del celular le indico que solo tenía 5 minutos para recorrer el plantel y llegar al aula antes de que iniciara la sesión  
-lo siento debo despedirme, espero verte de nuevo-preparándose para correr, la otra chica se encamino en dirección contraria.

El recorrido de un extremo al otro del plantel, provoco que su ritmo cardiaco aumentara. Miro nuevamente el reloj digital, la clase había comenzado, el silencio de los pasillos y la ausencia de alumnos, lo recalcaba. Abrio lentamente la puerta, aunque el chirrido la delato por completo.

Se percato de que los compañeros del grupo, se habían colocado en parejas, con un cartel en blanco que la profesora aun repartía  
-Buenos días Señorita McCain, al menos de que quiera tomar la clase de pie, le recomiendo que se siente-le indico la maestra, la joven sin otra opción se dejo caer en una de las butacas, al tiempo que recibía una de los cartulines,  
-Se preguntaran para que son los carteles, bien espero que hayan traído avances del trabajo de investigación-se comenzaron a escuchar los cuchicheos, algunos sacaban libros, otros hojas impresas.  
-Pongan atención jóvenes, en el material que acabo de entregarles, deberán plasmar como seria la representación grafica de la información recolectada, puede ser un dibujo, un mapa conceptual, o un tabla de valores-Penny se golpeo la cara con una mano, aquella parte del informe había quedado inconclusa, ni siquiera llevaba consigo la mini laptop para extraer lo poco que había realizado.  
-No escatimen en recursos, quiero que reflejen la creatividad de los miembros del equipo y recuerden esto se tomara en cuenta para la calificación final, a trabajar entonces-las parejas desenrollaron el cartel, conversando animadamente. Penny cabizbaja miraba hacia la ventana, lo más probable era que Ronald no se presentara

-¿Qué diablos se suponga que haga ahora? No tengo ni la información ni el material, maldito idiota ¿Dónde estás?-la profesora, iba entre los alumnos contestando dudas y haciendo observaciones, Penny disimulando la falta de actividad, extendió el papel blanco, de entre sus cosas saco un plumín color verde, el cual destapo y con grandes trazos comenzó a escribir  
-I HATE THE WORK, BUT I HATE YOU SO MUCH-el letrero abarco todo el cartel, sin terminar de desquitarse, realizo un extraño esbozo del perfil del rubio  
-Siempre es lo mismo contigo, pero la culpa la tengo yo, por confiar en ti-pensaba pasando el plumín encima una y otra vez. Por último lo lanzo al aire, recargando su cabeza sobre la butaca, termino de desahogarse  
Sin nada mejor que hacer, ociosamente miraba a los demás trabajando, ante eso prefirió subir algunos niveles en Angry Birds.

Fastidiada media hora después, decidió actualizar su estado en el Facebook, escribiría el mismo odioso mensaje que tenía en el papel. Aunque una notificación le indico que había algo en el.  
Un video nuevo estaba en el perfil, publicado nada más y nada menos que por Sargento  
"Buenos Días, un rayo de luz esta en tu rostro, no lo escondas y sonríe a todo, si lo haces, te llevaras una gran sorpresa"

-gracias, llegaste en el momento oportuno-comento. Tal parecía que el pelinegro atino que ella estaba triste, ya que con tan solo ese simple detalle se alegro. Animada tarareaba la canción, sin desanimarse, observaba como poco a poco se fueron retirando a la siguiente clase, imitándolos Penny se levanto, arrugando el papel para tirarlo al cesto de la basura estaba a punto de salir, cuando escucho su nombre

-Señorita McCain, ¿puede esperar un poco?-indico la profesora sentada en el escritorio, en el cual se depositaban los carteles, Penny resignada se ubico a un lado de la puerta, hasta que ningún alumno más que ella estaba dentro del aula, Tomando aire, había pensado que le diría.  
-Si es acerca del trabajo-comenzó a decir apenada  
-Exacto, y debo decir que es uno de los mejores que he visto, de hecho ahí tome la idea de una representación visual-la maestra le mostro en la pantalla de su computadora, un collage acerca de la Absenta, compuesto por varias fotografías.  
-Como dije quería que se reflejara el trabajo en equipo, el joven Knox me comento que usted hizo un estupenda recolección y análisis de la información y este hermoso cartel es simplemente increíble-comentaba la profesora emocionada, Penny aun no cabía de su sorpresa  
-Un momento, ¿Ronald estuvo aquí?-interrumpió sobresaltada  
-Solo vino a entregar el informe impreso, el cartel lo recibí desde anoche-algunos alumnos de la siguiente clase comenzaron a entrar,  
-Perdón Señorita, la siguiente hora está por iniciar, como sea, quería que supiera que tanto usted como el joven Knox están exentos del examen, ya que este trabajo ira directo a exhibición-dijo la profesora guardando los bocetos de clase anterior  
-¿Exhibición? ¿Está hablando en serio?-pregunto conmocionada Penny. Era una tradición dentro de la facultad, escoger los mejores trabajos para ser expuestos en la galería de la misma, muy pocos eran merecedores de aquel honor. Penny dio un salto de felicidad, estrechando las manos de la profesora  
-Gracias, es simplemente, ah no lo puedo creer-decía entusiasmada, aunque repentinamente recordó algo  
-Me dijo que Ronald estuvo aquí, ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que se marcho?-pregunto la maestra ahora quien no sabía cómo responder  
-10 o 15 minutos tendrá-Penny corriendo salió del aula, dejando a la abrumada profesora.

En el piso inferior, era la clase de idioma extranjero, la cual estaba atestada, lo que solo podía significar una cosa: Examen  
Ubicando una butaca vacía, arrojo la bolsa, para que nadie más pudiera sentarse, con la mirada buscaba la indistinguible melena rubia, hasta que lo encontró al fondo del aula. De repente, un bajito profesor, con un cómico bigote blanco ingreso, entregando los cuestionarios, a los alumnos de enfrente, quienes tomaban uno pasando los siguientes al de atrás.  
-Ya conocen las reglas, 45 minutos para resolver las preguntas, solo pueden usar lápiz y borrador, nada de diccionarios a la vista, por ahora yo no sé nada, así que espero que hayan estudiado. Recibo el examen 5 minutos antes del cambio de clase-mirando el reloj de bolsillo, les indico que comenzaran a responder.  
Penny estaba más ansiosa por dirigirse a Ronald que por contestar el examen, pero sabía que por ahora era imposible comunicarse. Después de anotar las respuestas sencillas, ideo un plan, Discretamente deslizo la mano por el bolso y marcando el número de su amigo, espero. En el aula, resonó un riff de guitarra que reconoció de inmediato.  
-De quien sea ese celular, apáguelo de inmediato o será decomisado-agrego irritado el profesor que vigilaba cualquier intento de trampa. La canción dejo de sonar, pero para Penny había conseguido su objetivo. Ahora se dedicaba a traducir el texto.  
-5 minutos dejen el lápiz a un lado y pasen los exámenes al frente-entre quejas cada uno pasaba el cuestionario, algunos intentaban resolver las dudas, Penny sabia de sobra, que era ese preciso momento en el se aprovechaban para copiar o pasar la respuesta correcta. Entregando su examen, salió al pasillo, conociendo a Ronald seria uno de los últimos en dejar de responder.

Lo que no anticipo, es el tumulto de alumnos desesperados que perseguían al malhumorado profesor, intentando en vano que este tomara el cuestionario. Tuvo que agazaparse a la pared, para evitar ser aplastada. Aunque lo que la dejo atónita, fue el hecho que el salón se vaciara en menos de 5 segundos y su amigo ya no estuviera ahí. Tratando de adivinar la dirección, camino unos cuantos pasos, marcando el número, prestaba atención, a lo lejos nuevamente escucho el riff de "Day Tripper" corría tras el sonido, el cual cada vez se hacía más distante. De repente dejo de sonar.

-Así pues te encontrare así tenga que recorrer toda la ciudad –olvidándose por completo de la siguiente materia, Penny se auto adjunto la tarea de localizar a Ronald  
Desde los pasillos centrales, hasta los pisos superiores, donde se encontraban las oficinas de los profesores, indago sobre el paradero de su amigo. Siguiendo el sonido de la canción, en cada ocasión, estaba a punto de llegar, hasta que era cortada la llamada.

Pero el colmo había sido, cuando al notar que provenía de una habitación al fondo, entro sin vacilación, de la cual como bólido abandono sumamente sonrojada, ya que en su distracción, no noto el enorme letrero del frente "Sanitario de Varones"  
-Qué vergüenza, ahora pensaran que soy una pervertida-pensaba gimoteando. La batería del celular estaba por terminarse, solo tenía una oportunidad más.  
-Debo pensar como si fuera una rubia con gafas excéntrica, mmm eso bajara algunos puntos mi coeficiente intelectual, pero bueno, ¿Qué lugar no he revisado? Ah claro, porque no lo pensé antes-ahora se encamino hacia el único sitio que no había inspeccionado.

Estantes desde el suelo hasta el techo rebosaban de libros, mesas en donde los jóvenes leían o hacían anotaciones, indicaban que aquel lugar era la biblioteca. Se encamino hacia donde se encontraban los cubículos, espacios privados, ideales para estudiar sin interrupciones. Haciendo el último intento, escucho claramente detrás de una puerta contigua. Lo que le extraño, era que ahora la canción no fue interrumpida, dando paso del riff a la letra.

Got a good reason, for taking the easy way out  
Got a good reason, for taking the easy way out, now

-Aha hasta que te encontré-pretendía caer encima de el y aplicarle una llave, pero al ver la escena tuvo que contenerse. El chico dormitaba tranquilamente, con la mochila como almohada, las gafas mal acomodadas resbalaban cada vez que respiraba. Ahora fue ella quien corto la llamada.  
-increíble ni con este escándalo pudo despertarse-pensó acercándose  
-ah con razón, entonces tú eras el pequeño lirón de mi sueño-quitándose el suéter para cubrir la espalda del joven y dejarlo descansar, se puso detrás de el  
-luce muy indefenso, incluso se podría decir que raya en la ternura-coloco el suéter, cuando noto que algo ligero caía de él. Segundos después reacciono, demasiado tarde, ya que el objeto impacto directamente en la cabeza rubia

-Nos atacan, al refugio anti bombas de inmediato-grito Ronald manoteando ante el golpe, Penny tomo el celular que estaba en el piso  
-Cálmate tonto, soy yo-dijo Penny colocando sus brazos alredor de el  
-Puff los nazis hubieran sido algo mejor sabes-bostezo el rubio acomodándose las gafas  
-Y ¿A que se debe el gusto?-pregunto alisando el flequillo  
-¿Cómo a qué? Días sin saber nada de ti, he estado como loca llamando a tu celular y nunca respondes-contesto la chica apretujando la cabeza aun despeinada  
-¿Eras tú? Es que no reconocí el numero-Penny lo soltó golpeándose la cara con la mano  
-Por Dios de los pandas, tienes razón, atolondrada no te di el nuevo numero-días antes había comprado otro equipo, regalando el anterior a George.

-Siento no haberme comunicado contigo, pero he estado sumamente ocupado-Ronald volvió a bostezar  
-Tengo excelentes noticias-pero antes de continuar el chico coloco un dedo sobre los labios de Penny  
-¿No puede esperar? Solo te pido 10 minutos y después seré todo tuyo-agrego guiñando el ojo  
-Ha ya quisieras rubio tarado, pero tu ganas te dejare descansar, supongo ¿que ya no usaras estos libros?-el chico asintió, colocándose en la posición anterior. Penny tomo los libros, dispuesta a regresarlos. En una carretilla especialmente para ese propósito, los coloco. Dejo escapar un largo suspiro, en tanto revisaba la hora en el celular

-Me alegra volverlo a ver ¿Un momento porque acabo de pensar eso?-no tuvo tiempo de reflexionar, ya que extrañamente el celular de Ronald sonaba, y no era ella quien marcaba. Camino hacia el cubículo, para silenciar el aparato, pero alguien bloqueaba la entrada.

-Ha llegado tu hora Ronald Knox-decía una voz familiar, era Jill quien con una katana en mano, tenia acorralado a Ronald contra la pared.


	8. Don t stop

Color in the walls  
Penny atónita observo la escena, apretando los puños, emprendió acciones para defender a su amigo  
-Detente-grito empujando a Jill, para después interponerse entre ella y Ronald, la chica peliazul cayó al suelo sorprendida ante el acto  
-¿Tanuki chan? –incorporándose rápidamente se sostuvo con la katana

-No sé cuánto te deba, pero yo puedo pagarte-continuo Penny decidida, apretujándose a un estupefacto Ronald  
-¿De qué estás hablando?-pregunto la Jill incrédula  
-Se que él es un tonto, berrinchudo, pervertido, molesto y flojo, de nada te servirá muerto-contesto en tono de convencimiento, Jill solo miraba a la pareja sin habla

-Ayúdame esta psicópata quiere descuartizarme miembro a miembro y arrojara mi cuerpo al Támesis-Ronald tomando valor con la presencia de la Penny, señalaba a la peliazul  
-Shhhhhhh esto es una biblioteca silencio por favor-dijo una voz, la castaña cubrió la boca de Ronald acallandolo

-Sé que es tu obligación como mafiosa hacerlo cubrir sus deudas, ya sea en efectivo o con su cuerpo. Pero vamos no creo que saquen mucho provecho de este larguirucho-concluyo Penny, en voz baja  
-Oye ya no me defiendas compadre-exclamo el rubio irritado  
-Escuchen o bajan la voz o los reportare-dijo nuevamente la voz enfadada

-¿Qué no te defienda? Entonces dejare que te prostituyan tarado-Penny irritada jalaba un mechón rubio quien trataba de alejarla  
Ante la escena, una mueca recorrió el rostro de Jill, comenzando a reír abiertamente, sus carcajadas resonaron por toda la biblioteca, Jill se agarraba el estomago con ambas manos, trataba de hablar, pero era tal la risa que le impedía hacerlo

-¿Tú crees que yo?-las carcajadas interrumpieron nuevamente, siendo sustituidas por una tos que indicaba la falta de oxigeno, incluso doblo las rodillas del esfuerzo. Un estruendo los hizo callar, Jill dando un manotazo había derribado un pequeño estante, tirando todo el contenido al piso.

-Se los advertí-la voz fue avanzando hacia ellos, sus pasos resonaban cada vez más cercanos, asomándose Ronald y Penny identificaron aquel ceñudo rostro

-La Profesora Rigby-comenzó Ronald nervioso  
-Si nos encuentra podría suspendernos-termino Penny. El chico colocándose el sombrero, tomo la mochila  
-Ro Ro Ro Ronald ¿Qué haces?-decía Penny cuando el rubio agarro su muñeca, obligándola a correr

-Hey tu, no escapes cobarde-grito Jill quien solo quería atrapar al rubio. El trió corría por el pasillo, escurriéndose entre los estantes, esquivando estudiantes desprevenido  
-¡Idiota!, ¡estúpido!, ¡ciego!, ¡regresen aquí!-eran los insultos que les decían al chocar con alguno, la profesora cada vez más cercana les seguía los pasos. Era una carrera de obstáculos, digna de las olimpiadas

-Para tu mayor información, solo hay una salida-decía Penny entre jadeos  
-Eso es lo que te han hecho creer, ya verás-topando con un ventanal con vista hacia el jardín, el chico parecía buscar algo  
-ah ah idiota ¿qué ganas con esto?-Jill les había dado alcance situándose junto a ellos

-Si no hay una salida, deben crear una-deslizando por detrás de un estante les hizo señas, siguiéndolo Penny lo vio del otro lado  
-Vamos deprisa, o te atraparan-con dificultad se agacho para ingresar a una ventana escondida, casi a gatas salió de la biblioteca, Ronald la ayudo a incorporarse, ahora se encontraban en lo que llamaban "El Jardín Perpetuo" en el cual se entremezclaban esculturas, y una gran variedad de especias vegetales. Era un sitio, en el cual se podía relajar, y disfrutar de un momento de paz, debido a su poca concurrencia.

El trió trataba de recuperar el aliento, ningún sonido se hacía presente, solo el de su respiración agitada  
-Entonces eh ¿Se conocen?-dijo Penny incomodada, mirando alternamente a Jill y Ronald  
-Si tengo la desgracia de conocer a esa psicópata-comento Ronald secándose el sudor de la frente  
-¿A quién llamaste loca?-reclamo Jill empuñando la katana  
-Pues a la loca con la katana, ah ¿ves a alguien más? Como no es así, eres la ganadora del título "Psicópata con katana"-dijo Ronald con media sonrisa. Jill controlándose, decidió hacer caso omiso, a las muecas burlonas que hacia el rubio, hasta que estas cesaron por un golpe recibido en la nuca por parte de Penny

-Para de una vez, no seas tan grosero-el chico se quejaba, ahora Jill quien le hacía muecas  
-Tanuki chan deberías domesticar mejor a este cachorro-dijo Jill en tono suspicaz  
-No somos pareja- contestando al unisonó, ambos se sonrojaron  
-Pues con tales acciones, lo pareciera-declaro Jill divertida, Penny recuperando la compostura suspiro, mientras el rubio volteaba el rostro

-Veo que aquí hay un mal entendido del tamaño del Big Ben, porque no aclaramos todo de una buena vez como la gente "adulta" que supuestamente somos-dijo Penny tratando de sonreír  
-Bien pero él no se me escapa-dijo Jill señalándolo Ronald aun se pasaba la mano por donde Penny lo había golpeado.

Una banca de concreto, que rodeaba una enorme jacaranda, les ofreció asiento. Jill no quitaba la vista de Ronald, quien sostenía un cigarrillo, tratando en vano hacer funcionar el encendedor. Penny, sentada en medio de los dos, trataba de comprender lo que había sucedido momentos antes en la biblioteca.

-Si esto estuviera más animado parecería un funeral ¿No lo creen?-la castaña bromeo, tratando de romper el hielo,  
-Especifique ante Sempai, que no quería que actuaras como una niñera- Ronald lanzo una bocanada de humo, Jill se levanto ubicándose frente a el  
-No me importa lo que hagas de tu vida, pero si algo perjudica a Oniisan, créeme intervendré de inmediato-dijo cruzando los brazos

-Si tengo entendido, la entrega es en tres días, ¿Cuál es tu prisa? Además yo tenía asuntos pendientes, no me presiones-continuo Ronald quejándose  
-Pues para tu infortunio, Baka, mi trabajo es precisamente ese, así que te vas adaptando, además estoy harta de solo escuchar "Que sabes de Ronald" "cómo va el avance de Ronald", "Ya viste a Ronald", Ronald por aquí, Ronald por allá, acabare detestando el Ron por tu culpa -declaro Jill con las manos en la cintura.

-¿Sempai, Oniisan, Baka? A este paso deberé comprar un diccionario ingles-japonés-pensó Penny confusa ante la situación.  
-Uy eso me huele a celos fraternales, pero créeme no te robare a tu amadísimo Oniisan-dijo Ronald con el cigarrillo entre los dientes  
-pues a veces lo dudo, ya que tienes ciertos comportamientos un poco, como decirlo, "desviados"-dijo Jill con media sonrisa

-Otra banda con la misma canción, ¿Cuántas veces debo decir que no me gusta tomar la soda con la pajilla?-Ronald sonrojado odiaba ese tipo de comentarios  
-Así que no he sido la primera en cuestionarlo, me imagino Tanuki chan lo habrá notado también-Jill abrazo a la desprevenida chica, mostrándole la lengua a Ronald  
-no te conviene Tanuki chan, es un maniático que toquetea a quien puede-decía mirando a Ronald

-¿Ah? Entonces ya pasaste por eso, creo que él no conoce una forma civilizada de saludar-apoyo Penny divertida  
-Dejen de hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente, y mucho menos de esas tonterías suyas-Ronald con el rostro similar a una cereza las miraba furioso. Jill sonrió, había encontrado la forma de molestar al impertinente rubio  
-Are are, explícame pues aquel incidente, en el por tus "desviaciones"…-Jill simulando que sollozaba se recargo en el hombro de la castaña  
-casi me quitas la inocencia, creyendo que era mi lindo Oniisan-decía Jill con dramatismo  
-eso no tiene ni pizca de verdad, deja mentir frente a Penny-Ronald manoteaba nervioso

-a pero debo procurar que Tanuki chan conozca tu verdadera naturaleza, de cómo aprovechas cada oportunidad para satisfacer tus deseos más oscuros-agrego Jill maliciosamente  
-Puras invenciones tuyas-contesto Ronald nervioso. Un brillo se asomo por los ojos verdes de la peliazul  
-Eso suena intrigante, Jill cuéntamelo ¿sí?-exclamo Penny emocionada ante la atónita mirada de Ronald, quien recordaba aquel día en el que se encontraron

Habiendo recibido la noticia de que habían encontrado a su nueva supervisora, una sonrisa traviesa adornada su rostro  
-Una chica, será fácil controlarla, además si tiene "talentos", saldré con ella-pensaba triunfante. Seguro de sí mismo, apretó el número del piso donde vería a Grell. Las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver el vestíbulo.

-Hola preciosa y dime ¿qué pensaste sobre nuestra cita?-recargado sonreía infantilmente. Zafiro quien guardaba algunos documentos, estiro la mano entregándole una carpeta  
-Identificación y motivo de su visita por favor -con voz monótona ignoro el comentario anterior  
-Que responsable, siempre cumpliendo con sus deberes, como veo que no quieres divertirte, te ahorrare el trabajo burocrático, vengo a ver a Grell Sutcliff-dijo Ronald mostrando su credencial y firmando en la carpeta, en la lista de visitas, sin notar la firma que estaba antes de la suya.  
-Bien Señor Knox, pase a la oficina asignada-dijo Zafiro dando indicando la dirección de la misma.  
-Vaya te pierdes de una velada maravillosa, ¿Qué dices te animas?-insistía el rubio  
-Primero tendría que verte con el rostro sangrando-Zafiro continuaba con sus labores, transcribiendo algunos memorándums  
-ok lo tomare en cuenta lindura-era tal el coqueteo de Ronald, que cayó de bruces contra el piso. No había notado siquiera que el piso estaba siendo pulido en ese momento.

La chica entregada a sus labores, ignoraba el incidente, pero la frente de Ronald decía lo contrario. Tomando sus gafas, que se habían estrellado, veía borrosamente. Resignado, se las coloco, girando el picaporte. Lo primero que borrosamente observo fue a una persona de pie, con un perfil claramente familiar

-El Sempai llego antes de lo previsto, y por lo que veo se tiño el cabello de azul-pensó Ronald, quien con el afán de sorprenderlo, salto hacia la persona abrazándola, esta desprevenida no pudo reaccionar quedándose en silencio  
-Sempai que gusto verlo me alegro mucho su noticia-sus manos subieron, notando algo ajeno al cuerpo masculino.  
-Increíble, así que se decidió a los implantes, debo felicitar al cirujano se notan naturales-seguía apretando los aparentes "implantes", cuando alguien lo llamo

-Ronald, Ronald ese tipo de saludo no se hace y menos con mi Imooto, William ¿Por qué no lo detuviste?-Grell recién había llegado, William silencioso solo observaba  
-¿Imooto? Un momento entonces tu er…-un golpe en la nariz evito su cuestión, lo siguiente que supo es que estaba contra el piso, conteniendo varios puntapiés, William se acerco a Jill sosteniéndola de los hombros trato de alejarla

-¿En serio hiciste eso Ronald?-pregunto Penny interrumpiendo la narración  
-Pero si esa salvaje por poco me desvía el tabique de la nariz-declaro el rubio molesto  
-te lo tenias merecido, me dejas continuar o ahora si te volteo el rostro, después de eso el mismo William me dijo el porqué mi Oniisan me había contactado-Jill prosiguió con su relato

-Eres perfecta para mi proyecto-susurro William al oído de la furiosa pelizaul, quien al fin retiro el pie del atormentado joven  
-¿Perfecta para que William?-pregunto intrigada volteando quedando de tal manera que provocaron celos al pelirrojo  
-Jill chan, hay que bueno que atendiste mi llamado-Grell alejo a Jill de William, mientras el rubio trataba de incorporarse  
-maldición esta camisa esta arruinada -decía el rubio sosteniendo la nariz sangrante

-Veo que aun sigues siendo un degenerado, ah y yo que pensé que habías madurado-exclamo Jill recuperando la compostura  
-Además de tu excelente curriculum, como recién graduada en Diseño Grafico, también veo que tienes un gran espíritu de lucha, estas contratada-William se acomodo sonriendo de medio lado  
-Pero que sucede, yo solo vine a ver a mi Oniisan-pregunto confusa Jill  
-Veraz ese "degenerado" resulta ser un gran talento, aunque necesitamos encauzarlo, tú te encargaras de supervisarlo, como su nueva jefa editorial-comento William. Jill sonrió entusiasmada  
-Por supuesto que acepto, Mr Taxman-en ese momento entraba Zafiro para entregar unas circulares  
-Deduzco que eso debió decírtelo el Señor Sutcliff- respondió William molesto ante la manera en que había sido llamado  
-Dios pero ¿qué sucedió?-la secretaria tomo a Ronald, quien aun permanecía en cuclillas, limpiando su rostro

-Ah, un incidente laboral-dijo Grell con los brazos atrás de la cabeza, Jill hizo un ademan de amenaza a Ronald, con el claro mensaje "hablas y te ira peor"  
-si me tropecé y me golpee contra el escritorio-Ronald simulo una sonrisa atemorizado ante la mirada asesina de Jill  
-pobre de ti, eres tan torpemente lindo, si que tomas muy literal las amenazas- decía Zafiro ayudando a Ronald a sentarse  
-bien, ¿ya terminaron con su charla?-dijo William monótonamente tomando su lugar en el escritorio  
-lo siento Señor Spears aquí están los documentos que pidió, si no tiene algo mas, ah me retiro-dijo la secretaria nerviosa, depositando los mismos en la mesa, poco después salió sin decir algo mas

-como desde ahora seré tu superior te pido de la manera más atenta que no vuelvas a dirigirte a mí con ese ridículo apodo-William dirigió su particular mirada congela almas, que hizo que la chica sintiera escalofríos  
-Está bien Mr Ta.. digo Señor Spears, yo será quien haga cumplir con sus deberes de este pequeño-exclamo triunfante la pelizazul  
-le doy oficialmente la bienvenida a la empresa, Señor Knox-estirando la mano, en señal de saludo la cual estrecho Ronald  
-Espero que su trabajo sea tan innovador y entusiasta como su personalidad-concluyo William con su enigmática sonrisa de medio lado

Terminando el relato Jill le hacía muecas de burla a Ronald.  
-y desde entonces he tenido que soportarla, pero como dicen el trabajo es trabajo-decía Ronald tratando de relajarse  
-¿Tu trabajas?-pregunto incrédulamente Penny  
-sí que no acabas de escuchar a la psicópata-exclamo un tanto malhumorado, Jill reía molestando al rubio, pero lo que ni ella ni el rubio esperaban fue la reacción de Penny, quien se abalanzo hacia el abrazándolo  
-felicidades muchas felicidades-Penny no cabía en si misma de su alegría, la cual era tanta que acabo plantando un beso en los labios de un Ronald por demás sorprendido


	9. No quise arruinar la fiesta

"Quiero verte en el restaurante, lo mas pronto posible" –era el mensaje que había enviado a John, momentos después de checar su cartera. Hacían falta varias libras, y estaba segura que ella no las había gastado

-solo él pudo haberlas tomado, el muy sinvergüenza lo despilfarro en cerveza-pensaba furiosa. Quería desquitar su ira con algo, divisando una lata tirada tenía la intención de patearla cuando un agudo dolor en el vientre la hizo desistir.

El cielo comenzaba a nublarse, apresurada ingreso al subterráneo. Se sostenía el estomago con las manos, apretando fuertemente la mandíbula, el vagón lucia desierto, algo que agradeció. Se coloco los audífonos, tratando de relajarse con la música, pero desesperada pasaba cada una de las canciones sin decidirse por ninguna, aunque al escuchar " I don`t want to spoil the party" dejo que continuara

-Claro el viernes nos veremos-resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez. Instintivamente se abrazo las rodillas, creía que de un momento a otro vomitaría

-maldita sea no debo sobresaltarme tanto o enfermare-se decía a si misma

-Esto no tiene ninguna importancia, solo es un poco de dinero-susurro escondiendo la cabeza entre las rodillas, pasando saliva, el dolor incremento

-El viernes, El viernes-recordó, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos. Conociendo el camino de memoria, era la estación en la que debía bajar para llegar al restaurante.

Caminaba torpemente, el vaivén de las personas y los autos, parecían aturdirla más, al punto que tuvo que recargarse contra la pared. Estuvo tentada en regresar a casa, pero un día descontado seria problemático

-Esto no me vencerá-se dijo a si misma apresurando el paso hacia el lugar, al que entro con la mejor de sus sonrisas. Saludando a los presentes, paso a cambiarse en el pequeño baño para empleados.

Poco después lucia el uniforme amarillo mostaza, amarro el alborotado cabello en una coleta. Mirar cómo se deslizaban las gotas de lluvia contra la ventana del restaurante, era una manera de distraerse. Sostenía la bandeja entre sus manos, caminando ocasionalmente de un lado a otro. Su estado de ánimo era similar al del clima frio de la ciudad en donde vivía

-Deberías relajarte, al parecer hoy estará muy tranquilo por aquí-alguien toco su hombro. Era Marian otra mesera del local, que al igual que ella laboraba para pagar sus estudios.

-Al menos que tu agitación sea por algo o mejor dicho alguien más-le dijo guiñándole un ojo-Penny suspiro, dirigiéndose a la cocina, en donde se encontraban el resto de los empleados jugando a las cartas, hecho cada vez mas cotidiano debido al a falta de clientela

-Hey Penny únete, este tipo me está dando una paliza-le sugirió uno de ellos

-Si necesitamos a alguien que pierda para compensar lo del juego-agrego otro

-Olvídenlo todavía no recupero las 50 libras que perdí la semana pasada-respondió ella, desganada

-¿Problemas financieros?-replico Math, el cocinero que en esos momentos cambiaba la espátula por un mazo de cartas

-Es obvio si tuviera dinero no trabajaría por gusto-respondió ella depositando la bandeja junto con otras, miro el celular aun no había respuesta

-¿Esperando llamada de tu novio?-pregunto Kevin quien la había invitado a jugar

-Eso sí es digno de verse-sonrió malicioso Math quien repartía las cartas

-Mira quién habla si todo el dia andas enviando mensajes, y tus guisos siempre se queman-defendió Marian ante la muda replica de Penny

-Ese es el problema con las mujeres, se obsesionan fácilmente-continuo Kevin

-déjala se ve que es su primer amor y no quiere dejarlo ir-declaro Math arrojando las cartas a los otros jugadores

-Vamos chicos compórtense-interrumpió Marian cansada de la situación

-Idiotas todos los hombres son unos idiotas-espeto sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, los chicos silbaron ante la acusación divertidos de ver a la pequeña castaña irritada, el dolor aumento de tal manera que tuvo que sentarse

-Me supongo que un idiota es quien te hizo enojar-sugirió Marian sirviendo agua en la tetera, colocándola en la estufa, Penny suspiro nuevamente acomodándose el dobladillo de la falda. Un relámpago atravesó el cielo haciendo sobresaltar a todos, agradeció que esto desviara la atención

-Miren el contenedor está lleno, deberé sacar la bolsa-resuelta tomo la basura-Pero está lloviendo a cantaros-dijo Marian tratando de detenerla

-Solo son un par de metros hasta el vertedero-simulando una sonrisa, se abrigo con el delgado suéter que no serviría en contra del agua, y arrastro el pesado contenido

-Y vaya que si hay caballeros-dijo la otra chica hacia sus compañeros

-No de que los hay los hay, pero ninguno queremos mojarnos-reclamo otro tomando una carta de la mesa

Marian tenía razón la lluvia había incrementado considerablemente, dejo la bolsa a un lado del vertedero. No quería moverse de ese sitio, pero el agua la obligo a retirarse. Agradeció que se mojara su rostro, eso la refresco y justificaría el porqué sus ojos lucían tan empañados. Abrazándose a sí misma, se refugió en la puerta del patio trasero, el frio contrastaba con la calurosa tarde en la cual se habían desatado los sucesos que la atormentaban

Aun no comprendía el porqué había besado tan impulsivamente a Ronald, pero un cosquilleo recorrió todo su cuerpo al instante. Sonrojada se aparto del rubio quien parecía estar en shock, mientras Jill solo observaba divertida

-fiuuuu deberían ir al cine-exclamo en tono malicioso Jill, este comentario provoco que ambos saltaran

-¿Qué sucede los incomode?-continuo divertida la peliazul

-¡Una ardilla!-grito manoteando Ronald

-Aha y ¿Dónde está?-cuestiono intrigada acercándose a el

-paso por mi espalda-decía cada vez mas sonrojado

-si una ardilla y yo soy Lady Gaga-declaro carcajeándose

-Esto hay que celebrarlo ¿no les parece?-decía Penny eufórica interponiéndose entre los dos

-Conozco un buen lugar donde sirven un delicioso curry, yo invito-sacando su cartera recalco el ofrecimiento

-Lo siento Tanuki chan pero el debe terminar con sus deberes o a la que decapitaran será a mi-dijo decidida Jill quien tomo por el cuello al chico

-no espera sin festejado no vale la pena la celebración-declaro Penny en un tono un poco implorante, lo que causo que Ronald se ruborizara aun mas

-Jill vamos te prometo entregar todo antes de mañana no seas tan estricta-la peliazul suspiro ante la mirada que le dirigía Penny

-mas te vale que sea verdad o te juro que entrare a tu departamento con la katana recien afilada y no hara falta explicarte lo que te pasara-argumento severa aunque enternecida por aquel par de atolondrados

-Y no creas que lo hago por ti mocoso, solo que muero de hambre correcto-dijo Jill señalándolo, el trio se encamino hacia el estacionamiento. Aunque caminaban uno junto al otro evitaban mirarse, como si de hacerlo explotara lo que estaba su alrededor.

-Y ¿cuál es tu especialidad favorita?-pregunto de repente Penny sobresaltando a los otros dos

-No lo sé nunca lo he probado-respondió Jill distraída  
-Ah espero te guste-dijo la castaña

-Si es la primera vez que lo hago-continuo desganada

-Interesante digo creo o no se-declaro Ronald un tanto turbado

-eso creo-concluyo Penny evitándolo

El camino siguió con la misma conversación en monosílabas y silencios incómodos, cuando estaban por llegar un sonido emergió del bolsillo del rubio, haciendo que Penny se detuviera en seco. Ronald continúo caminando como si no escuchara su celular

-deberías contestar por eso alguien te está llamando-le indico Jill suspicazmente

-ah puede esperar ahora estoy con ustedes –impaciente Jill tomo el aparato contestando

-Ronny estas en peligro Jill fue a buscarte con su katana-se escucho una voz femenina. Sin notarlo la peli azul había puesto la función de altavoz, al escuchar esto el rubio palideció mirando a Penny quien permanecía pasos atrás de ellos

-¿A quién llamaste psicópata? Bien sabia que tú lo ayudabas a esconderse-le grito Jill arrojando el celular al rostro del rubio, quien lo atrapo justo a tiempo

-sabes esa información hubiera sido útil 20 minutos antes Zafiro-declaro nervioso, por alguna extraña razón parecía culpable de esa conversación, algo que noto Jill, cuando Penny se dio la vuelta

-oh lo siento mucho de verdad no esperaba que esa paranoica chica te encontrara tan rápidamente déjame reponértelo por favor aceptare tu cita del viernes-decía la chica melosamente

-rayos no note lo tarde que se me hacía para el trabajo-dijo Penny en voz alta mirando su celular caminando en otra dirección

-Claro el viernes, después vemos los detalles- respondió Ronald deprisa

-¿Por qué tan apurado? Acaso ¿estás con tu otra novia?-declaro Zafiro en tono burlón

-perdón si interrumpí algo-dijo pasando al lado de Ronald

-No como crees, te veo más tarde argh-Ronald colgó la llamada, tratando de tomar el brazo de Penny, aunque al instante se contuvo apretando los puños

-Discúlpame Jill te debo la comida-exclamo sosteniendo su estomago

-Oye todo es un mal entendido ni siquiera se acerca a lo que piensas-decía el rubio un tanto desesperado

-Tú no debes ninguna explicación-dijo en tono neutro

-así la maestra de arte contemporáneo quería hablar contigo nos vemos en clase-concluyo mirando hacia el otro lado de la calle

-Tanuki chan si quieres puedo llevarte en mi moto-ofreció Jill señalando el casco

-No te preocupes solo esta a unas cuantas estaciones de aquí, pero algún día será divertido-Penny le sonrió a Jill y sin decir más atravesó la calle ingresando al subterráneo

-Ronald eres un gran idiota lo sabías-exclamo Jill al ver la reacción de Penny

-Por primera vez te concedo la razón-respondió desanimado dirigiéndose a su auto

La luz anaranjada le indico que había obscurecido, la noche había llegado y el malestar no parecía dar tregua, tomando aire percibió un suave aroma a tabaco impregnado en su suéter,

-lo mejor será que me retire así no puedo trabajar en paz-se decía asi misma en voz alta, la puerta se abrió cuando ella tenía una mano en el picaporte

-Con que aquí estas pasa o te congelaras-saludo Math un tanto contrariado

-La encontré-dijo en voz alta. Los otros empleados tenían un semblante extrañado entre mezcla de curiosidad y temor

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Penny inquieta ante esa reacción

-Alguien te busca y dice que no se irá hasta verte-contesto Marian mirando fuera de la cocina

-No puede ser, si ese estúpido se atrevió a venir aquí ebrio lo matare-pensaba Penny, induciendo que John había llegado al leer el mensaje. Aunque en vez de la alborotada melena castaña obscura de su hermano mayor, se encontró ante un impecable abrigo negro. Sargento era quien se había presentado en el restaurante,  
Penny retrocedió como si hubiera visto un extraterrestre, se inclino sobre el lava manosy sin poder resistirlo más, vomito escandalosamente


	10. El hombre de ninguna parte

"Cierra los ojos, respira profundo, al cruzar esta puerta dejas de lado quien eres, para ser quien ellos quieren"

Al concluir este mantra cotidiano, suspiraba y esbozando la mejor de sus sonrisas saludaba aquellos desconocidos a los cuales trataría de complacer con su compañía durante las siguientes horas

El grupo reducido charlaba animadamente de pie, con bebidas en la mano. La decoración, y sobre todo la música evocaban el ambiente de la década de los 70´s. pasando de persona en persona se presentaba, observando cada uno de los detalles. Un buen cazador debe conocer a su presa. El motivo de la celebración, darle la bienvenida a un afamado productor musical.

-Belle and Sebastián ¿acaso no te encanta ese grupo?-una chica rubia con un ajustado vestido negro se acerco a él entregándole un vaso con whiskey. Oculto eficazmente una mueca de disgusto al escuchar ese nombre, haciendo a un lado su flequillo azabache  
-es de mis agrupaciones favoritas, nada mejor que escuchar un poco de indie a esa basura comercial de hoy en día-tomo un sorbo de la bebida ofreciendo una sonrisa seductora

Gente superficial, con conversaciones insulsas de las cuales debía participar. Desde el modelo del automóvil más costoso, hasta el último escándalo de la familia real, el informarse se convertía en una obligación, leer periódicos, blogs de noticias y toda red social era parte de la investigación.  
Después de varios minutos la chica fascinada escuchaba atenta cada una de sus palabras. El amablemente la miraba de cerca, pero siempre evitaba confrontar el reflejo de esos ojos artificialmente azules.

Siempre era lo mismo, no importaba lo profunda o superficial que fuera el debate. Esto salía de sobra si la apariencia era lo que buscaban.

-encantador jovencito ¿podrías decirme tu nombre?-En un momento se encontraba del otro lado del salón. Ahora conversaba con una señora, quien por exagerado maquillaje y las adornadas alhajas que lucía en sus manos, era lo que en la sociedad vulgarmente llamaban "nuevo rico".  
-Puede llamarme como usted desee-respondió rápidamente. Nunca utilizaba su nombre verdadero, había perdido la cuenta del número de veces que lo había cambiado, las necesarias para proteger su verdadera identidad. Haciendo caso omiso de las miradas y comentarios lascivos que erizarían a cualquiera. Excepto a él, estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado como un objeto

Los límites se impusieron cuando súbitamente, con el pretexto de tropezar su pierna era acariciada. Con un movimiento rápido se alejo, sintiendo repulsión no solo por el acto, al ver en esa mirada surcada de arrugas había comprendido la verdad de sí mismo. El también estaba vacío, una elegante mascara de porcelana, que se encontraba hueca

Inventando una excusa, se despidió del anfitrión quien no pudo retenerlo. En la calle repasaba esa acción lasciva que le provocaba nauseas, seguía su camino tropezando con las demás personas, no hacía caso de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, hasta que el sonido de un claxon, lo hizo detenerse.

Un paso más y hubiera sido arrollado en la congestionada avenida. Entonces sus ojos de detuvieron en el reflejo, de el espejo retrovisor, y vio el semblante de un hombre asustado, pero no solo por aquel roce con la muerte, si no también por la realidad con la que arrastraba día a día.

-4:30 de la tarde-exclamo al ver el reloj digital del semáforo. Paso la mano por su rostro y cabello, decidió caminar por un parque cercano, después de beber un té helado de la primera tienda que encontrara. Pago con el cambio exacto y sonriendo falsamente se retiro del lugar. Odiaba que lo halagaran, tal como lo hizo la dependiente del autoservicio.

No sabía si agradecer o maldecir el rostro que poseía. Por un lado le evitaba levantarse temprano para arreglarse, lo cual era una ventaja, ya que sobre todo las cosas odiaba ser despertado por las mañanas. Se vestía de acuerdo a las tendencias actuales de moda, dando su propio estilo

Pero por otro lado, no soportaba el hecho de ser el centro de atención, algo irónico si dependes de eso para vivir. Las chicas lanzaban suspiros de deseo ante el demonio con aura angelical, con las palabras adecuadas y los ademanes correspondientes, ese aliento seria robado entre las sabanas más tarde, claro estaba si llegaban a la suma adecuada.

Con los varones era fácil intimidarlos con una mirada, una amenaza temprana o un simple gesto de superioridad. Preferible las palabras que los puños, un ojo morado o un diente roto sería el fin de su carrera.

Si hubiera tenido la necesidad de resumir su vida en una sola palabra, seria "complacer"

-Pero ¿Qué es lo que yo deseo?-se preguntaba arrojando la lata en el vertedero y con las manos en el los bolsillos del abrigo se interno en el espeso bosquecillo, un verdadero oasis en la estresante ciudad.

El compas de una guitarra junto con una vibrante voz, lo hizo detenerse junto con otras personas. Un joven con larga cabellera negra, y ojos azules encantaba a los asistentes del espectáculo callejero.

-Damas y caballeros espero que les haya gustado mi interpretación, solo soy un humilde músico-el joven se quito el gracioso sombrero beige y lo dejo en el piso

-agradeciendo cualquier muestra de apoyo a esta persona cuyo único propósito fue entretenerlos se despide con una dulce sonrisa y una canción en su corazón Saine Pointe Du Lac-hizo una reverencia con la guitarra a cuestas

Conmovido por la canción, dejo en el sombrero un billete de 50 libras, alejándose de ahí mientras aun cantaba la primera estrofa  
_  
He's a real nowhere man,  
Sitting in his Nowhere Land,  
Making all his nowhere plans  
for nobody._

Caminaba tratando de despejarse, un crujido de hojas al ser pisadas lo alertó. Alguien lo seguía. No tenía ánimos para luchar o discutir, así que disimulado siguió el sendero. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando el otro se dirigió hacia la misma dirección.

Era el mismo rubio, que incluso escucho al artista callejero momentos antes. Lo había descubierto días antes ¿Un acosador? ¿Un ladrón? O ¿sólo un idiota?

Harto decidió enfrentarlo. Escabulléndose detrás de un árbol espero. Tomando desprevenido al joven rubio lo acorralo sujetando sus manos, por encima de su cabeza  
-eres muy pequeño para ser un ladrón-exclamó al notar la talla de su vigilante  
-suéltame ni que quisiera tú dinero-el rubio le dirigió una mirada furiosa pero el tono de su voz detonaba miedo. Sonrió, había encontrado con quien divertirse  
-sí no es dinero ¿Que quieres de mi? Pregunto pasando la mano libre por debajo de la camisa acariciando el torso desnudo  
-pero que... Demonios-gimoteo sonrojado. No podía defenderse trataba en vano de liberarse del agarré del pelinegro. Su temor incremento al percatarse que relamía sus labios de manera provocativa  
-vamos no te resistas. Además ¿no te avergonzaría pedir ayuda? Trata de defenderte -susurro el pelinegro a su oído encantado de tener a alguien tan indefenso con quien descargar su frustración  
-espera... Yo no busco nada de esto-exclamo entre cortadamente, incomodo de esa situación  
-así, entonces ¿esto no te gusta?-susurro al oído para después bajar sus labios por ese tembloroso cuello, en el cual dejo una marca debido al brusco beso. Podía sentir como los latidos del corazón del joven rubio se aceleraban, pero no era excitación, sino rabia lo que los incrementaba.

¿Cómo lo supo? Un puntapié directo en sus partes nobles, fue la respuesta. El dolor lo obligo a liberar al fin a su supuesta presa

-jodido pervertido cuando digo no es no-grito tocándose asqueado el cuello. El pelinegro doblo las rodillas ante el doloroso golpe, incluso algunas lagrimas amenazaban por asomarse por sus ojos.  
-como te atreves mocoso-reclamo furico tratando de guardar la compostura, pero cuál fue su mayor sorpresa al notar que el chico tomaba una foto repitiendo el acto con el, como un relámpago quiso arrebatar el dispositivo pero el rubio se escabullo esperando esa reacción

-ah ah ah un paso en falso y la subiré a mi Facebook-dijo Ronald retadoramente. Mirándolo fijamente, trago saliva, poco a poco un sentimiento de impotencia invadía su cuerpo

-maldita sea, no puedo dejar que eso ocurra-pensó apretando los puños. Tenía bastante con soportar el hecho de que su vida fuera controlada por alguien más, su respiración se acelero, al no encontrar la salida del callejón que el mismo había construido

-y bien ¿que es lo que deseas a cambio de las fotos?-exclamo tratando de controlarse revolvió su flequillo  
-vaya ahora eres tu el que ofrece-dijo Ronald guardándose el celular en el bolsillo delantero de su camisa

-mira no tengo tu tiempo, si las subiras hazlo de una buena vez-el pelinegro se dio la vuelta

-espera yo… te necesito-declaro el otro tomando su brazo, una sonrisa triunfal recorrió el rostro del pelinegro tenia ahora una pequeña  
esperanza de no solo salir del embrollo sino además conseguir algo a cambio

-¿Cómo se que no es otra trampa? Acaso crees que soy tan idiota-contesto al girarse y toparse nuevamente con el rubio, el cual suspiro largamente

-se que eres uno de los modelos más cotizados de la ciudad, si te he seguido por días es porque no reunía el valor de pedirte que trabajaras en una sesión, yo necesito a alguien de renombre, soy solo un novato del cual nadie daría un centavo es por eso que lo digo otra vez ¡te necesito!-respiro hondamente recuperando el aire después del largo discurso que había dado

Sin saberlo, con esas palabras, había puesto la soga en el cuello, del cual ese verdugo con sonrisa seductora no dudaría en usar en su beneficio


	11. El hombre de ninguna parte parte 2

Estaban en una cafecillo cercano al parque en el que días atrás hubieran hecho el trato, pero ahora Ronald parecía prisionero de un caprichoso carcelero.  
- Y ¿que es lo que no te gusta?-pregunto suspirando tratando de no demostrar su fastidio  
-El lugar que reservaste pienso que no es el adecuado, si quieres hacer un trabajo serio, deberías invertir un poco mas-contesto el pelinegro quien bebía un mokacino frio  
Ronald se revolvió su flequillo había gastado más de lo que tenía en cuenta y faltaba poco para quedar sin dinero, su último recurso: debería hipotecar su automóvil  
-Dime entonces ¿qué lugar te parecería correcto?-arrastraba las últimas palabras encendiendo un cigarrillo  
-Bokka Bistrot es el mejor lugar que conozco-sonrió de medio lado estaba consiguiendo su objetivo, provocar un ataque de nervios al rubio  
-de acuerdo esta tarde hago la reservación-suspiro Ronald inhalando el tabaco, sin más por decir ambos abandonaron el sitio poco después sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos  
Ronald abordo su mini copper alejándose por la transitada avenida, irónicamente el elegante pelinegro tomaba un taxi en la misma dirección  
-veamos que tienes por ofrecerme niño-susurraba subiendo la ventanilla del automóvil  
Desde que hicieran el trato Sebastián dedico horas completas a investigar quien era aquel sujeto que lo chantajeaba  
-Nacido en Dublín., huérfano de madre a los 5 años, el padre un empresario en la rama textil contrae nupcias nuevamente 2 años después, recluyendo al joven Knox en un internado hasta los 16 años, mudándose a la ciudad de Londres. Al parecer hay un distanciamiento entre ambos, solo cuenta con su apoyo monetario-leyó el informe que el mismo había escrito  
-Esto no me sirve de mucho, en caso de que ese imbécil decida hacer públicas las fotos, después de todo-pensó mirando como las luces indicaban la llegada del crepúsculo  
-Entonces me enfocare en su vida actual-abriendo el perfil de Facebook, indago cuales eran las amistades que mas frecuentaba el chico fotógrafo, topándose con un nombre que se repetía en los comentarios: Penny Lane  
-Ridículo nombre de fangirl- pensó al leerlo por primera vez  
Si alguien le hubiera dicho que era la dueña de ese nombre con quien se toparía, lo hubiera tomado por loco. Recordaba ese día por el particular calor, que contrastaba con el clima monótonamente frio de Londres.  
Había salido al balcón en busca de un sitio más fresco, aburrido de esperar miraba el paisaje notando a lo lejos una melena alborotada que venía a toda velocidad, que frenéticamente se detuvo.  
Asomándose, se percato que la chica había tropezado, no pudo evitar soltar una risilla ante el cómico espectáculo, pero se admiro como rápidamente se incorporo y siguió caminando. Su asombro creció, al notar que ingresaba en el local, desde donde estaba observándola  
-esto es algo digno de verse-pensó divertido sin dejar el balcón  
-tal vez se trate de una mesera buscando una vacante de empleo-suspiro sentándose nuevamente, cuando escucho que abrían la puerta, entrando por ella la malhumorada recepcionista y aquella melena castaña.  
-eso debe ser una maldita broma-trato por todos los medios de no soltar una carcajada., si esa chica se encontraba ahí, era la modelo a quien habían contratado. Era obvio que era una novata sin experiencia y probablemente una llamada de último momento la tenía en ese lugar  
-eso es recurrir a los últimos recursos-curioso observaba las acciones de la joven, que sin querer habían llamado su atención en más de una forma, sobre todo al ver esos gestos, tal vez no mal intencionados, que provocaba la joven, Disfrutaba del espectáculo sumamente entretenido, pero al ser descubierto solo emitió la mas coqueta de sus sonrisas  
Tenía tiempo sin divertirse y porque no hacerlo con una simple campirana. Se dirigió hacia ella, caminando lentamente, como cazador presto a degollar su presa pero algo lo detuvo, tenía tiempo de no mirar algo así. Suspiro sabia era tarde para retroceder, y haciéndola sentar se inclino ante ella  
-Relájate-dijo mas para sí mismo comenzó con el extraño masaje, tratando de liberar la tensión, y tal vez conseguir su objetivo  
A destino caprichoso. Justo en ese momento, el autor de sus jaquecas y desvelos en los últimos días, entro como bólido. Maldijo su suerte y más aun cuando fue golpeado por la joven Penny Lane.  
Lo que le siguió después fueron tediosas horas de modelaje, tan parecida esta que las otras. Solo que había una variante, esa chica novata, no lo hacía tan mal para ser su primera vez.  
Ronald se extraño cuando al darle el pago, el pelinegro no agrego nada mas, simplemente se despidió con la mano.  
De inmediato Sebastián localizo el Facebook de Penny Lane, verificando que en efecto ese era su verdadero nombre, y más aun que sus hermanos llevaban los nombres the Fab Fours. Vaya familia de fanáticos.  
El último post, era una foto de Knox y la joven castaña con una cerveza en cada mano sonriendo traviesamente, ambos dentro de un concurrido pub, en el cual parecían festejar una ocasión en especial. Era curioso, a pesar de lo viciado del lugar, la chica lucia una radiante sonrisa que se reflejaba incluso en su mirada ambarina  
Fue entonces que una sonrisa de satisfacción recorrió su rostro, cerrando la página, había encontrado la pieza faltante  
Ese ridículo mote con el que había sido nombrado, no pudo ser el más adecuado: Sargento Pimienta, del club de los corazones rotos, dentro de él se escondía la verdad sobre quien era Sebastián, un coleccionista de sonrisas falsas y argumentos vacios  
Creando una cuenta falsa, hizo la siguiente jugada en el tablero: contactarse una vez más con la chica. Quizás le diera información, quizás solo pasaría una buena tarde, sea lo que fuera el saldría ganando; además el tenia la ventaja de conocer el terreno de juego, como dirían en Roma haz lo que los romanos, si te gustan The Beatles, solo hablaras de ellos.  
Aunque estaba dispuesto a seducir a la joven desde su primera conversión, noto que eso no sería tarea fácil, incluso podría decirse que era un reto, y el jamás huía de uno  
Noche tras noche, Penny Lane y el Sargento Pimienta se encontraba. Desde típicas platicas, acerca del clima, hasta quejas interminables sobre el joven Knox. Sebastián casi no conversaba, solo intervenía para dar su punto de vista o para hacer una observación. No se había percatado de ello, hasta que reviso las conversaciones, buscando en ellas algo de provecho.  
-estoy gastando demasiado tiempo con esta chiquilla, solo conversa de ella misma, aunque…-leía una y otra vez, reclinándose sobre el celular, ese sentimiento lo arremetió,  
Era la primera persona que le pregunta acerca de lo que sentía. No era alguien que solo se fijaba en su apariencia, después de todo ninguno de los dos se habían vuelto haber en persona. Posando su vista en el techo, percibió algo. Por raro que pareciera se sentía cómodo, al leer sobre sus problemas o triunfos se olvidaba un poco de su hueca y vacía existencia  
-¿Me puedes decir para que me has llamado?-pregunto el pelinegro a quien lo habían citado cerca de la estación del metro  
-Solo quería darte esto-Ronald le alargo una carpeta  
-Y esto es para…-cuestiono abriéndola en ella estaban las fotos que le habían tomado junto con Penny Lane  
-Tengo entendido que el fotógrafo siempre le obsequia una carpeta al modelo en caso de que le sea útil y además es para agradecer que fuera aceptado en la revista-declaro Ronald sonriendo de medio lado. Sebastián soporto el impulso de regresarla, aunque al ver el gesto en el chico simplemente miro a otro lado  
-fue tu talento quien te puso ahí, no yo, asi que buena suerte-estiro su mano pero en ella fue depositado un pequeño sobre  
-y eso es para que veas que no soy una rata sucia como pensabas-Ronald se dio la vuelta sin despidiere se marcho  
Sebastián no cabía en la sorpresa. Aquellas eran las fotos que lo incriminaban, una tras otra, de inmediato fueron destruidas  
Tenía varios sentimientos encontrados ¿Por qué lo habían absuelto tan fácilmente? ¿Acaso si era agradecimiento? O solo otra jugarreta mal intencionado, fuera lo que fuera lo más importante de todo era una sola cosa: Era libre  
Ya no habría la necesidad de charlar con Penny Lane, era hora de borrar toda evidencia, comenzando con esa cuenta falsa  
Entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan melancólico? A un clic estaba de desaparecer a Sargento Pimienta del Facebook, cuando su celular indico que tenía un mensaje nuevo  
"Quiero verte en el restaurante, lo más pronto posible"  
Si fuera la Reina Isabel quien le hubiera llamado, ni siquiera justificaría así la prisa con la que salió del departamento.  
Si Penny le había mandado aquella misiva, algo sucedía y el era necesitado, Esa era la palabra, para alguien le era útil, para alguien le era necesaria su presencia  
Revolvía su cabello impaciente en el taxi de que se moviera tan lentamente. Miles de posibilidades cruzaban por su mente, solo quería llegar lo más pronto al lugar donde Penny lo citaba.  
-un momento ¿Dónde trabaja Penny?-dijo de repente con un extraño semblante de desconcierto  
De nueva cuenta, recurrió a las redes sociales, para localizarla. Suspiro al ver que estaba algunas calles, pago al taxista y bajo de prisa, sin importar que la lluvia lo empapara  
El alivio recorrió su cuerpo, cuando escucho la voz de Penny Lane, decido ingreso en el modesto restaurant. Las miradas de curiosidad hacia él no se hicieron esperar  
-Alguien te busca y dice que no se irá hasta verte-escucho que decía la mesera, sonrió al ver a Penny pero cuando vio su reacción, no supo si reír, enojarse o salir de ahí  
Solo alcanzo a sostenerla, ya que la chica más pálida que una vela estuvo a punto de caer al suelo.


	12. Houdini

Escuchaba las voces a distancia, como si se tratase de lejanos ecos, la visión era similar a encontrarse en medio de una densa neblina. Solo percibía ligeras sensaciones.  
-Tic tac, tic tac, que extraño ¿acaso estoy dentro de un reloj?-pensó sin ver mas allá que solo oscuridad  
-el dormir es tan relajante, podría estar así por siem….-sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por algo comparado al hierro ardiente que rápidamente se deslizo por su garganta, en un acto reflejo escupió el veneno tomando aire, dando arcadas  
-al menos recobro la conciencia-dijo Math colgando el teléfono, segundos antes había marcado el numero de emergencias, Penny solo miraba a los lados sumamente confundida  
-sí que no has dado un buen susto Penny-Marian suspiro aliviada limpiando el rostro todavía pálido de la castaña, fue cuando percibió que se encontraba en brazos del pelinegro, el cual había recibido el licor en su ropa, Penny al darse cuenta su color era similar a la salsa de tomate  
-LO SIENTO!-grito incorporándose dejando caer el elegante abrigo que la cubría, pero en vez de un reproche escucho una suave risa  
-ya veo que has recuperado todas tus energías Penny Lane-respondió este con el licor aun goteando por su barbilla  
-Quien iba a creer que su loca idea serviría-declaro Kevin quien sostenía la botella, Penny avergonzada por ser el foco de atención al tratar de incorporarse solo alcanzo a sostenerse del cuello de Sebastián, el cual la cargo depositándola suavemente encima de la mesa  
-oigan, si quieren hacer eso esperen a esta a solas-Math exclamo dando un portazo. Kevin silbo divertido pero Marian lo atrapo del cuello arrastrándolo de nuevo a la cocina  
Un suspiro escapo de la garganta aun irritada de Penny quien trataba de levantarse nuevamente, cuando una mano la empujo  
-no deberías moverte tan deprisa o podrías marearte-dijo Sebastián colocando su torso en la frente de ella verificando cualquier signo de fiebre o resfriado  
-eso solo fue un descuido en serio-exclamo ella tratando de excusarse sujetando la mano y retirándola de una manera algo brusca  
-pero este ceño fruncido me indica lo contrario-Sebastián señalo entre sus ojos, Penny de manera infantil inflo un poco sus mejillas, el reía divertido ante lo que veía, haciendo que la chica lo fulminara con la vista  
-¿Creen que deberíamos ir a ver qué sucede?-pregunto Marian revisando de reojo desde la ventanilla  
-al parecer es un amigo de ella, y solo están conversando, pareces mama gallina-respondió Math aunque su semblante también denotaba preocupación. El hecho de que Penny fuera la más joven del grupo hacían que la consideraran la pequeña mascota del trabajo, como cariñosamente era llamada por ellos. Sigilosamente asomaron sus cabezas esperando captar algo de la conversación  
Al fondo de todo aquello, en el radio que estaba dentro del local, se escuchaba una cancioncilla, que parecia describir la escena [url= watch?v=-Su67S3UylE] [color=red]Houdini[/color] [/url]  
-al parecer tenemos palomas en la línea telefónica-dijo Sebastián al notar lo que hacían, los chicos de inmediato se escondieron, Penny suspiro un tanto molesta  
-lo que hace la gente con tiempo libre-susurro mirando en dirección a la cocina  
-no sé porque pero ese comentario pienso va dirigido hacia mi-Sebastián se señalo sonriendo sarcásticamente  
-oye puedo preguntar ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Penny repentinamente mirándolo de manera curiosa, la sonrisa de Sebastián desapareció al instante  
-es extraño ya que tú enviaste el mensaje-contesto en un tono neutro  
-eso yo… me sentía molesta y pues…-Penny interrumpió al notar el semblante distraído en el, buscando al instante alguna otra excusa convincente  
-no te preocupes, espero te recuperes pronto-contesto colocándole el abrigo con cuidado, manteniendo una sonrisa congelada, se retiro del lugar  
El trió seguía atento la escena incluso giraron sus cabezas en dirección de quien salía, para después posar su vista en la mesera quien no parecía reaccionar, hasta que Marian toco su hombro  
-Penny ¿te encuentras bien? ¿no te hizo daño?-pregunto mirando a la puerta temiendo que el regresara, la chica ladeo la cabeza extrañada por aquella cuestión  
-fiu ese chico tiene pinta de ser un mafioso-exclamo Kevin con las manos en los bolsillos  
-o un agente secreto-secundo Math fumando un cigarrillo, de repente los tres miraron a Penny  
-¿Qué rayos haces con alguien así?-creyó escucharlos al unisonó  
No les dio oportunidad alguna de escuchar su respuesta, ya que un impulso invisible la había arrojado a la calle  
-¡Hey regresa!- grito tratando de localizarlo pero la calle lucia desierta subió rápidamente divisándolo en la parada de autobús  
Sebastián permanecía inmóvil, recargando su cabeza en una de sus manos, tratando de tolerar las indiscretas miradas de los transeúntes. Se reía un poco de sí mismo, sintiéndose ridículamente decepcionado ante lo que había ocurrido, cuando escucho a Penny, quien en le estiro su abrigo, el cual retiro educadamente  
-lo necesitas más que yo-dijo sin mirarla directamente  
-no es eso idiota, tu celular esta aquí-contesto enseñándole el móvil  
-ah si eso es todo… gracias-susurro el recogiendo sus pertenencias, la castaña suspiro largamente y apretando los puños lo encaro  
-se que fue un error aquel mensaje, que tal vez te hice perder tu tiempo pero me alegro que hayas venido a verme-grito frente a él sosteniendo los hombros del pelinegro quien estaba sumamente sorprendido  
-veras hoy tuve un día pésimo, sentía que mi vida estaba yéndose al carajo, mi estomago y mis ideas están más revueltas que una malteada, por eso cuando te vi…. Eso se desvaneció al instante-Penny agacho la mirada sumamente sonrojada  
Sebastián no sabía que responder, miraba atento las reacciones de la chica, como si en ese rostro encontrara la verdad que tanto buscara, ni siquiera todas sus clases de galantería lo habían preparado para tal escena, pero sabía que debía corresponder de alguna forma. Tomando delicadamente la barbilla de Penny Lane, acerco sus labios a los suyos y sin previo aviso deposito en ellos un beso.  
Antes de apartarse aun con sus rostros cercanos, susurro algunas palabras en el oído de la castaña, tomando finalmente su abrigo se alejo abordando un taxi.  
Los segundos parecían haberse detenido drásticamente, Penny aun no asimilaba haber estado frente a ese chico y mucho menos en aquellas circunstancias, su respiración era acelerada y sus mejillas teñidas en un cálido tono rosado delataban su conmoción, aunque bien podía justificarse por su inestable salud  
Llevándose un par de dedos a sus labios, delineo la forma de estos como si con eso perpetuara aquel leve pero cándido beso que se le había obsequiado. Pero quizás lo que más hacia latir su corazón con fuerza, era conocer por fin el nombre de su misterio Sargento Pimienta

Sebastián Micheallis le había pedido una cita para ese fin de semana


	13. Don't Tell Me to Do the Math(s)

El sonido apagado de las voces provenientes de la sala de conferencias, eran más claras conforme se acercaba. Apoyando su codo y pierna abrió la puerta con dificultad, sus manos ocupadas con una bandeja repleta de comida y bocadillos, siendo una pila tan alta que le imposibilitaba la vista, mientras tarearaba una cancioncilla

please dont tell me to to do math- decia tratando de no caer con todo encima

-pensé que nos matarías de hambre Knox-replico Erick Slingby ayudándole con su carga, Ronald suspiro aliviado, debido al esfuerzo no hubiera soportado mas el peso  
-espero no hayas olvidado mi coca cola-dijo una voz amenazante lo cual provoco escalofríos en el rubio  
-aquí esta señorita mandona-respondió estirando la lata de la cual aun resbalaban algunas gotas, debido a lo fría que estaba  
-mas te vale y para ti soy señorita Sutcliff por favor-arrebato la soda dándole un golpe en la el brazo, haciendo que Ronald se inclinara un poco, notando que los demás reían un poco ante la escena.  
-gracias por traernos la comida Knox, ha sido un gesto muy amable de tu parte-un joven pelinegro, le sonreía cordialmente, Allan Humphrey, a lo cual Ronald correspondió efusivamente, ya que al parecer era el único que lo trataba con dignidad, los demás… era un cantar distinto Pero estaba acostumbrado a tales acciones, lo que debía soportar al ser el novato  
[img] tumblr_ [/img]  
Desde que había sido aceptado todos los días sin excepción, debía entregar un informe detallando sus actividades relacionadas con la empresa. Irónicamente, aquellos reportes no figuraban con lo que hacía en realidad. Le era irrisorio el hecho de crear una bitácora, quebrándose la cabeza con colocar nombres o acciones que apoyaran lo realizado.

Justificaba el hecho de no tener un cubículo propio, al ser de nuevo ingreso, por lo que cada día era "asignado" a una oficina distinta. Lo cual poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en un martirio. Ronald releía lo anotado en esa semana

[i]Reporte de actividades con el Gerente de promociones Grell Sutcliff[/i]  
"Ajustes en fotografías del personal, retoques en imagen digital, reabastecimiento de productos perecederos en la oficina"  
Que en el lenguaje del rubio quería decir  
"me pase la santa tarde retocando las fotografías en poses sugerentes de mi Sempai, comprándole los antojos que se le venían en mente"

[i]Reporte de actividades con el Presidente William Spears"[/i]  
"Creación de memorandos, de los cuales se realizaron las fotocopias pertinentes. Colocación de los anuncios en el tablón principal, retirando los antiguos o caducados. Mantenimiento de la oficina en general"  
Cuando bajo el cargo de de William, no tenía un minuto de descanso, el estricto pelinegro le encontraba un quehacer por mas ridículo que fuera, desde sacar miles de fotocopias, en una era digital eso le parecía retrógradamente absurdo, desechar el contenido de la papelera, hasta regar las plantas de ornato  
-todo debe estar en perfecto orden-le replico una vez al notar que algunas gotas salpicaban el suelo de mármol

[i]"Reporte de actividades con la editora Jill Sutcliff"[/i]  
"Ajustes en portafolios de fotografías, creación de base de datos de los mismos"  
El trato con Jill era similar a caminar en hielo delgado, conversaban era cierto, pero una palabra mal intencionada, con o sin intención; provocaba que fuera sacado a golpes al pasillo con todo y notebook en las piernas

[i]"Reporte de actividades con el auxiliar en Recursos humanos Allan Humphrey y el jefe del departamento Allan Slingby"[/i]

"verificación del uso adecuado del equipo de oficina, actualización de software. Charlas motivacionales y discusión de propuestas para mejorar el área de trabajo"

Sin duda era en esta oficina donde Ronald, transcurría su tiempo de manera más amena, Allan era tímido pero amable con él, compartían algunos gustos, con los cuales gastaban horas divirtiéndose, después de haberlo convencido de instalar un driver de videojuegos, un secreto solo compartido por los dos.  
En tanto con Erick, su conversación principal era sobre métodos de seducción, que a veces hacían sonrojar al ojiverde  
-quien creería que con ese semblante tan serio el Erick Sempai fuera tan pícaro -pensó Ronald al observarlo mientras engullía una hamburguesa  
El breve descanso, era un oasis en medio de la semana pre edición mensual, donde todos los departamentos de la editorial se reunían para crear adecuadamente el numero del próximo mes. Como se había percatado eran días llenos de tensión y estrés, donde las fricciones se hacían presentes incluso entre los compañeros más flexibles  
Tanteo su bolsillo delantero, en busca de su celular, calculaba que era cercana a la media noche, un largo suspiro escapo de sus labios, al percatarse por las miradas cansadas y las discusiones a su alrededor, que la junta parecía no acercarse siquiera a su final… 11:05 de la noche y el resignadamente se apoyaba en la pared, hasta que un brazo lo jaloneo arrastrándolo a un saloncillo continuo


	14. Whatever Gets You Through The Night

-11:05 de la noche-susurro al ver la hora en el celular el cual se apresuro a guardar en el bolso, la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba, hacia que a duras penas lograra sostenerse, apretujada entre los otros pasajeros se aferro a los pasamanos fuertemente cuando el autobús continúo su marcha acelerando de manera súbita  
Después de que aquel encuentro por demás extravagante, había decidido continuar su jornada laboral. Poco valieron lo que sus compañeros le decían, solo sonrió y dedico las horas siguientes a trabajar lo mejor posible  
Una noche ajetreada pareciera que los comensales hubieran llegado detrás de ella, las mesas se llenaron una a una, con gente ruidosa, mesas que aun no terminaban de recoger los restos de los anteriores clientes cuando otros los sustituían  
Penny agradecía esta situación, no solo por las generosas propinas que recibía ante la pronta atención, sino además sin tiempo para descansar, se mantenía ocupada, sin tiempo para pensar. Era precisamente lo que menos deseaba.  
Pero cuando dieron las 10:30 y el lugar fue invadido por una horda de estudiantes, dispuestos a divertirse la noche entera, los empleados conjuraron una reunión en la cocina, de inmediato sus miradas se centraron en la castaña  
-ni lo pienses en tu estado no soportarías este ritmo-dijo Math antes de que Penny comenzara a protestar  
-concuerdo con el, lo mejor será que regreses a casa, además ya es tarde y el ultimo autobús sale en unos minutos-declaro Marian quien fijaba la mirada en su reloj de pulsera  
-vamos Penny no arriesgues tu salud por unas cuantas libras, además son estudiantes, la mayoría solo trae lo suficiente para unas cuantas cervezas y bocadillos, dudo mucho que nos den propina-recalco Kevin suspirando  
Observo los rostros de cada uno, tratando de encontrar un rastro de que aquello era una broma, solo veía gestos de preocupación, sin más se quito el mandil que cubría aquel llamativo uniforme de tono mostaza y detalles rojizos, no protesto de nada le hubiera servido, solo se introdujo al pequeño cuarto de servicio cambiando sus ropas. Marian la espero afuera, cerciorándose de que la chica no hiciera intento alguno por volver  
-veo que en serio quieren que me vaya a casa-reclamo Penny colocándose el bolso en el hombro  
-solo ve y descansa quieres mañana será mejor que tomes el día libre-dijo Marian conduciéndola hacia la puerta trasera  
-sabes un día sin trabajo no cambiara nada pero ya que tanto insisten-Penny acomodo su cabello tratando de ocultar su mal humor cuando Marian le arrojo un bulto negro  
-deberías usarlo al parecer, hace mucho frio esta noche-exclamo antes de entrar de nuevo al negocio. De inmediato, supo de qué se trataba, no solo por la suave y fría textura exterior, sino además por el suave aroma que emanaba del abrigo oscuro. Doblándolo con cuidado, lo introdujo en su bolso tratando de que la prenda no se arrugara  
El motor neutro del motor, y el golpeteo de algunas gotas contra las ventanillas eran el sonido de fondo. Se maldecía a si misma olvidar los audífonos en el locker, no encontraba con que distraerse en ese tumulto de personas. Veía como los afortunados que habían conseguido asiento poco a poco se rendían ante el sueño tomando posiciones por demás cómicas, mientras otros leían el diario, algunos mas revisaban sus celulares y otros simplemente se dedicaban a observar el paisaje  
Pero era el silencio que predominaba que hacía que sus nervios se pusieran de puntas, como si algo fuese a ocurrir de un momento a otro, sus piernas se doblaban el mareo había vuelto, y el encontrarse de pie solo acrecentaba el malestar, y el chofer en la ignorancia de su padecimiento, aceleraba y frenaba tan constantemente que un sudor frio recorría su rostro  
-no lo soportare mas-pensó sosteniendo su rostro con una de sus manos, sabía que si no bajaba de ahí, algo desagradable sucedería, sin más toco el timbre aunque fue ignorada ya que se encontraban en medio de un cruce  
Sin perder tiempo se abrió paso entre los pasajeros y llego a la puerta, la cual apenas estuvo abierta, tomo impulso y bajo del vehículo aun en movimiento, agradeció el haber visto lo suficiente a sus hermanos haciendo esa maniobra o ahora su rostro se encontraría en el pavimento  
El aire fresco de inmediato golpeo su rostro, cuando diviso donde se encontraba un nudo se hizo en su estomago  
Estaba en uno de los barrios más peligrosos de la ciudad, justo tenía que ser ahí donde se detuviera para vomitar frenéticamente, antes de poder ver el letrero  
-genial genial y mas que genial-se replico así misma antes de ajustarse nuevamente el bolso tratando de no ponerse nerviosa. Su hogar se encontraba a 20 minutos o más si caminaba a buen paso, pero sus rodillas parecían no querer responder adecuadamente  
-¿ahora qué hago? El siguiente autobús pasara dentro de 10 minutos pero…-miro atenta, del otro lado de la avenida un grupo nada agradable por ahora ocupado en sus asuntos, le provocaba aun mas nervios, la opción era caminar y exponerse o quedarse estática exponiéndose igual, además de que la avenida lucia tan vacía que si un taxi pasara estaría ocupado  
Mirando al cielo, como esperando una bendición silenciosa, se armo de valor y comenzó su trayecto, mirando de reojo al otro lado, queriendo pasar lo mas desapercibida posible, cuando el sonido metálico de una lata vacía estallo, en su recelo no había notado que estaba frente suyo y justo en ese momento la había pateado  
-vamos continua no te detengas-se dijo a si misma  
-hey preciosa, ¿Estas perdida?-le grito uno voz, sus temores se hacían realidad, uno de los chicos la había notado, se limito a proseguir  
-parece que la nena esta asustadita-dijo otro, por el sonido Penny percibía que se acercaban rápidamente y no solo eso, eran varios  
-lindo bolso, me gusta mucho-exclamo un tercero  
-pero que ciego ella está para comerse-reconoció la primera voz al parecer era el líder del grupo, sin darse cuenta cuando se habían adelantado ahora formaban una muralla frente a ella, reprimió las ganas de llorar, se sentía acorralada  
-veamos que llevas ahí-estirando uno de sus brazos quizo jalar el bolso, a lo cual Penny protegió instintivamente, pero su pulso aumento cuando uno de ellos la empujaba contra la pared tratando de inmovilizarla, no quería siquiera imaginar que pasaría, se sentía indefensa, pero no les daría el gusto de verla suplicar  
Sintió que sostenían su cabello obligándola a retroceder aun mas, seguía sosteniendo el bolso, como si en el ocultara un tesoro que en pocos segundos percibió no valdría la pena si su integridad era dañada  
-por favor, sea donde sea que estés sálvame- rogaba en su mente mirando nuevamente hacia el cielo, las risas hacían que sus cuerpo se doblara que no soportaría nada así, cuando una luz ilumino los rostros de los pandilleros, y no solo eso el sonido que atravesó sus oídos hizo que ella misma cayera de rodillas  
-malditos malvivientes, lárguense de mi propiedad-escucho desde el pórtico, donde alguien disparaba al aire, entre insultos y señas obscenas escucho las pisotadas anunciando que la habían dejado en paz  
Sus sentidos la habían abandonado, estaba inmóvil, las emociones parecían haberse borrado de su sistema. Quien había disparado se acerco a ella, secundado de otra sombra que simplemente la llevaron adentro  
-al parecer está en shock-escucho pero esa voz era extrañamente familiar, pero cuando recibió un suave beso en su frente, las lagrimas inundaron su rostro  
-¡John!-rompió en llanto abrazando a su hermano, el cual se aferro a ella  
-Penny ¿Qué diablos hac….-su pregunta fue interrumpida cuando alguien, lo separo dándole a ella un vaso rebosando de whisky  
-tranquila bebe esto y no digas mas-de inmediato supo quién era el, solo asintió bebiendo todo de un trago, Saine solo silencio a John examinando a Penny detenidamente  
-la segunda vez que bebo hoy y no por mi gusto-susurro mientras dejaba el vaso a un lado temblando sin control  
Por alguna coincidencia que solo el destino es capaz de hilar, fue enfrente de un pequeño pub donde su hermano solía frecuentar que había donde estuvieron a punto de atacarla, el dueño, un viejo decrepito, había sido quien disparo, habito que tenía desde que las pandillas llegaran a esa zona  
Suerte misteriosa y agridulce que no alcanzaba a comprender del todo, pero que en esos momentos al ver a John y al mejor amigo de este consolándola, la hacían agradecer sintiéndose en ese momento como la chica más afortunada  
-llamare a tu casa y les diré que en unos minutos vamos hacia allá-dijo Saine tomando el teléfono del local  
Ni John ni Penny decían algo, el solo sostenía a su hermana revolviendo su cabello, hasta que el pelinegro regreso  
-sabes con ese semblante tu mama se preocupara mas, no dije nada esto o ella vendría corriendo con un cuchillo en mano a matarlos-declaro sentándose frente a ella sosteniendo su guitarra  
-así que deberé cambiar esa carita asustada por una sonrisa-afino el instrumento, en tanto John solo miraba sabiendo que su amigo no tenía remedio alguno  
-pero con tu voz de gato atropellado solo le provocarías un paro cardiaco, así que yo seré quien cante-el castaño se levanto y tomando un cesto de basura lo coloco boca abajo simulando un tambor improvisado  
Siguiendo el ritmo, Saine lo seguía con la guitarra y ambos comenzaron con una letra, irónicamente perfecta para la ocasión  
Whatever gets you through the night 'salright, 'salright  
It's your money or life 'salright, 'salright  
Don't need a sword to cut through flowers oh no, oh no

Whatever gets you through your life 'salright, 'salright  
Do it wrong or do it right 'salright, 'salright  
Don't need a watch to waste your time oh no, oh no

Hold me darlin' come on listen to me  
I won't do you no harm  
Trust me darlin' come on listen to me, come on listen to me  
Come on listen, listen

Whatever gets you to the light 'salright, 'salright  
Out the blue or out of sight 'salright, 'salright  
Don't need a gun to blow your mind oh no, oh no

Hold me darlin' come on listen to me  
I won't do you no harm  
Trust me darlin' come on listen to me, come on listen to me  
Come on listen, listen  
El sonido de la guitarra y la voz melodiosa, la tranquilizaron poco a poco y cuando menos lo supo ella misma se encontraba cantando junto con ellos.  
De nueva cuenta, había encontrado en la música y especialmente en la letra del maestro John, a quien su hermano debía su nombre, un consuelo mágico y misterioso


	15. A taste of honey

Escoltada por Saine y John, quien la llevaba cargando a su espalda, llegaron al hogar donde su madre los recibió, como predijo el pelinegro con un rostro de preocupación, y más al ver a su hija en tal estado

-estoy bien mama en serio solo es estrés-Penny trataba de alejar las manos de su madre, quien trataba de buscar signos de enfermedad

-oigan al menos esperen a que la baje, pesa-replico John soltándola, Penny aun débil le propino un fuerte pellizco en el brazo al ser tratada tan bruscamente, su hermano ahogo un grito de dolor, satisfecha la castaña se dirigió a las escaleras

-señora MacCansey su hija es más sana que un roble tal vez solo deba descansar-sugirió Saine quien cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, aunque la señora no dejaba de observarla

-solo debo dormir mañana entro a primera hora-dijo simulando bostezar

-nada de escuela, iremos con Dr Robert-respondió su madre cruzada de brazos

-pero debo entregar…

-sin peros jovencita mientras vivas en mi casa deberás hacer lo que te diga, no discutas, así deba llevarte arrastrando-contesto la señora MacCansey en ese tono severo que solo las madres usan cuando es algo serio

Resignada Penny entro a su habitación, no sin antes dar un portazo en signo de desafío, arrojándose a la cama más que molesta

-quien se cree para tratarme así, ya no soy una chiquilla-mascullo con el rostro escondido en la almohada, permaneció en esta posición unos segundos más hasta que el bulto que tenia debajo del brazo la incomodo

A tientas abrió el bolso y sacando de él, la prenda por la cual inconscientemente había puesto resistencia, lo tiro al suelo quedando con el abrigo entre sus manos  
Lo aspiro levemente, la colonia a madera hizo que se estremeciera, abrazando la prenda contra si

-pero ¿qué demonios me sucede?-pensó alisándola con delicadeza, hasta que dio con los bolsillos, dando con un pequeño paquete el cual saco a punto de mirarlo escucho pasos, de inmediato se cubrió con una manta y cerro fuertemente los ojos fingiendo dormir

Como lo suponía el chirrido de la puerta le aviso que su madre, la venia a inspeccionar que no estuviera usando la mini laptop o llamando por teléfono, al comprobarlo cerro nuevamente en silencio. Esperando a que su madre diera con su habitación, tanteo el piso buscando el bolso

Quería comprobar que era lo que tenía entre sus dedos, que objeto había sido olvidado por Sebastián, miles de pensamientos recorrían su mente

-insisto ¿Qué me sucede?-se decía a sí misma, tanta era su curiosidad que estuvo a punto de caer al momento que tomo el bolso y saco el celular

-con un tipo así podría ser incluso un con…-sonrojada por lo que pensaba decidió disipar dudas y con la luz de la pantalla el paquete descubrió su misterio, un suspiro de decepción salió de su garganta. Quería que aquel objeto le revelara parte de la persona de la cual no dejaba de pensar

-un simple paquete de caramelos de miel, bueno al menos sé que es un tipo que le gustan las golosinas-colocando el celular en su repisa se dispuso a dormir, aunque antes de eso desenvolvió con cuidado uno de los caramelos el olor dulzón sustituyo al de la fragancia aunque este nuevo aroma le agrado aun mas

Tocándose los labios en su mente se recreaba la escena, Sebastián a escasos milímetros de su rostro, un extraño aroma dulce que aspiraba, sintiendo que su corazón galopaba rápidamente, el cómo sus labios rozaron los suyos, el escalofrió recorriendo la columna espinal, la piel erizada ante el contacto

[i]I dream of your first kiss, and then,  
I feel upon my lips again,  
A taste of honey... tasting much sweeter than wine.[/i]

Canto para si misma, sin abrir los ojos, estrujando el abrigo, sintiendo en el abrazo que recibiera, antes que Sebastian la besara suavemente

[i]Yours was the kiss that awoke my heart,  
There lingers still, 'though we're far apart,  
That taste of honey... tasting much sweeter than wine[/i]

Apenas si hubo un contacto mas allá, incluso se reprodujo los cosquilleos cuando su lengua toco por accidente la de el

[i]I will return, yes I will return,  
I'll come back for the honey and you.[/i]

5 segundos o menos, había durado antes que la voz hipnotizante le susurrara que quería verla el viernes por la noche, con el corazón aun alborotado pero una amplia sonrisa durmió sin que se diera cuenta  
Ahora el fin de semana, le parecía tan lejano y tan ansiado como nunca antes


End file.
